ShikaTema : Pobre Shikamaru
by Pashmina Sharingan
Summary: El 12 y 13 UP feliz año nuevo, y bueno hemos regresado de vacaciones para darle duro :D
1. En camino a la Arena

Konoha…

Esta historia es de las pocas que he logrado hacer por lo tanto espero que les agrade y comenten con algunas sugerencias o criticas, al fin y al cabo podrian ser buenas ideas e ir implementandolas aquí poco a poco.

Todo inicio en la sala de la Hokage, ella habia perdido una apesta con el Kazekage de la Arena, Gaara. Y tenia alguien que ser portador de tremendo oro.

Shikamaru: ¿Y por que yo tengo que ir a Suna?, cuando Naruto o Neji estan libres hechando relajo en sus casas.

Tsunade: Por que tu eres quien mas relacion llevas con los chicos de la Arena, ademas, casi no haces nada, estas de vago siempre en los techos mirando las nubes, creo que ya es hora de que te toque un paseo para que asi puedas adorar tus preciadas nubes.

Shikamaru: tsk! Que fastidio… (Tsunade le inyecto ojos fieros) pero bueno, si es mi obligación no queda mas que realizarla.

Tsunade (Haciendo una sonrisa): Bueno me alegra tener subordinados tan obedientes como tu.

De repente Tsunade saco una bolsita que contenia el Oro que Gaara le gano en una apuesta, ella sabia que Shikamaru tenia la felicidad a flor de piel, solo que como el suele decir "era fastidioso (o problemático) demostrarlo" y para prueba, el guardaba rapidamente todo lo que Tsunade le daba en su mochila y después se despidio de ella. Pero cuando el abrio la puerta…

Tsunade: Oye Shikamaru, saludame a Temari, dile que la extrañamos mucho por aca.

Shikamaru al oir ese nombre se detuvo, sintio felicidad y cuando reacciono solo dijo: "OK" y levanto la mano en despedida…

Para colmo de males, durante el trayecto hacia su casa se encontro con Naruto:

Naruto: Oye shikamaru a donde vas con esas cosas? No me digas que la vieja Tsunade te dio trabajo extra.?

Shikamaru: A decir verdad si, pero no para quedarme en Konoha, sino me enviaron a Suna.

Naruto: Oh (con sonrisa picara) Y apoco me vas a decir que no te alegra esta mision? Eh? Eh? (dandole codazos a Shikamaru) si vas a ver a tu… (de repente le corta Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: No digas idioteces Naruto, Temari es solamente una compañera de batalla, nada mas. Asi que olvida ese tipo de asuntos Naruto, por que no te serviran si tu intento es molestarme.

Naruto: Aunque todo lo que digas sea "cierto" yo no te creo, de veras! De veras.!! Ya cuando vuelvas te vere con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shikamaru notaba que su compañero le daba "porras" aunque a su manera, después se despidio y fue rumbo a su casa. Se llego la noche y el estaba a unas cuantas horas de partir, pero antes subio al techo a ver las estrellas.

Finalmente se llego el dia siguiente, y Shikamaru partio rumbo a Suna. Le tomaria aproximadamente 2 a 3 dias, sin embargo pasaba algo raro en el, no se iba caminando, sino iba de arbol en arbol saltando, como si algo lo motivara a llegar rapidamente, y tal vez asi era, solo que no lo queria reconocer: Una chica llamada Temari.

En uno de esos dias, Shikamaru comenzo a pensar mucho en ella, en aquella compañera de pelea, aquella chica que en una o dos ocasiones lo habia salvado, y en que tambien en modo de agradecimiento el habia salvado. Poco a poco mientras los pensamientos y recuerdos llegaban, a Shikamaru se le comenzaba a notar una sonrisa que cada vez se agrandaba, finalmente podria el comprender que realmente Temari estaba formando parte de sus pensamientos, tal vez ese sentimiento estaba dormido debido a que Shikamaru no queria aceptarlos como tal, después de todo el amor era "problemático"

Vio que era de noche y en medio del desierto estuvo dispuesto a acampar y dormir, comenzo a prepararse y se recosto, y sus pensamientos siguieron volando…

Adentremonos en los pensamientos de este chico problemático:

"El estaba junto a Temari el dia que se dejo vencer en los examenes Chunnin, el desde ese entonces tenia cierta curiosidad por aquella rubia de cuatro coletas, aunque para el era algo pasajero, pero se preguntaba: ¿Por qué me deje ganar realmente? ¿Por qué realmente soy un flojo, o por que ella me llamaba la atención de alguna forma? Despues comenzo a recordar las palabras de Naruto… y a su vez el se respondia: Creo que Naruto si tiene razon, voy a Suna por Ella, por Temari…"

Shikamaru: Creo que me he enamorado de Temari, creo que hablare con ella, y desahogare mis sentimientos. Solo espero que después de esto no pase nada malo. No quisiera saber que tan problemático sea si no te acepta, pero me conformo con saber que al menos sere su amigo. Por que a decir verdad no se si ella me considere tal. (Despues le entro "lo problemático" a su mente) Creo que me estoy haciendo ilusiones falsas, ella nunca se fijara en mi, total, solamente soy un niño, un lloron, un vago… que Problemático. En fin… creo que la unica forma de saberlo es diciendole mis sentimientos… (de repente cojio su manta para taparse y se acomodo para dormir) bueno… ya que.

Shikamaru desperto finalmente rumbo a Suna, aunque aun le faltaba un tramo mas, el sabia que por la tarde el ya estaria ahí, por lo tanto decidio desayunar, y finalmente comenzar la larga travesia que aun le quedaba. Como niño chico comenzaba a hacer planes con su amada Temari, puesto que le habian dado 1 semana para realizar tan rapida labor, (aquella de solo darle unos papeles a gaara para firmar y darle el dinero de una apuesta perdida) que tal vez le llevaria 2 dias a lo mucho. El pensaba que tal vez la invitaria a comer, o a ver las nubes con ella, o igual a pasear, aunque claro, ignoraba tomar en cuenta a Gaara o a Kankuro, que tal vez ellos no verian con agrado que su hermana anduviera con el, y cuando llego a pensarlo, solo decia para si mismo:

"Bueno, si Temari me acepta y sus hermanos me matan, al menos les pedire que me dejen salir con ella y después podran matarme y yo morire feliz"

Finalmente durante la tarde, Shikamaru lograba divisar lo que era la entrada a Suna, y decidio alentar su paso, pues ya habia corrido demasiado, mientras mas se acercaba podria el sentirse aun mas contento y mas satisfecho, sin embargo, comenzo a ver una pequeña persona en la entrada. El se imagino que como en Konoha, tendrian vigilantes, sin embargo, no era asi, lo estaban esperando. Cada vez que estaba mas cerca la figura se aclaraba mas y mas, hasta que llegando a la entrada pudo reconocer a aquella chica que en Konoha le hacia de su guia turistico. Temari.


	2. Una sorpresa inesperada

Temari vestia con su comun Kimono Negro, su banda en la cabeza, sus cuatro coletas y su clasico abanico en la espalda. Shikamaru no podia sentirse mejor, tanto asi que su cansancio de correr a Suna se habia esfumado, Temari era su elixir de la vida "decia el".

Temari: Hola Lloron, me entere que vendrias, y por eso quise venir a recibirte.

Shikamaru: Problemática Mujer, no esperaba de ti esto.

Temari: A decir verdad se me hace problemático venir a recibirte, pero es mi mision.

Shikamaru desdibujo su sonrisa a una mueca mas seria.

Shikamaru: Me lo imagine, que problemática eres, fuiste y seras siempre.

Temari: De verdad que nunca cambias, para ti, todo en esta vida es problemático, fastidioso o pesado, me pregunto: ¿Habra algo que no sea problemático para ti?

Shikamaru: La verdad si, ver las nubes todo el tiempo. Nada me estorba, me tranquiliza, me quita los problemas aunque sea por unos momentos.

Temari: Y adivino que fue problemático para ti, venir a Suna.

Shikamaru: La verdad mujer problemática, me conoces demasiado, debo admitirlo.

De repente comenzaron su caminata hacia el lugar del Kazekage Gaara.

Temari: Como estan las cosas por Konoha?

Shikamaru: Pues después de lo de Akatsuki, todo ha sido placentero, lleno de misiones, una que otra dificultad rebelde pero bueno tenemos jounins que se encarga de todo eso.

Temari: Hace tiempo que no voy para alla, a pesar de haber hecho buenas relaciones de amistad con las chicas. Espero que esten bien.

Shikamaru: Si, igual de problematicas, pero con parejas claro esta.

Temari lo miro extrañada:

Temari: De verdad?

Shikamaru: Veras, Ino esta con Chouji, Hinata con Naruto, Sasuke con Sakura, y creo que ya, por ahora.

Temari: Chouji… no era tu compañero el que comia patatas todo el tiempo?, con Yamanaka Ino?

Shikamaru vio a Temari con algo de curiosidad.

Shikamaru: Y por que lo dices asi, como si te intrigara eso?

Temari: Bueno, Ino siempre se caracterizo por buscar chicos de Elite, Ninjas buenos y de buen torso, cuerpo, Y Chouji bueno, no es que sea feo pero es robusto. No se si me entiendes.

Shikamaru: Bueno, si ya se por donde vas pero es una larga historia, en resumen podria decirse que Ino, iba con esos chicos de "elite" no pasaba de paseos, o invitaciones a comer, pero aquellos ninjas nunca mas volvían a buscar a Ino, Chouji siempre estaba con ella, claro, la amaba en secreto, pero poco a poco Ino se fue fijando en el, como que poco a poco comenzo a tomarle cariño, hasta que finalmente Chouji supo el momento exacto para decirle sus sentimientos, e Ino lo acepto.

Temari se habia quedado sorprendida pero se sentia feliz por su amiga Ino.

Temari: Y tu bebe lloron? Aun no has encontrado pareja?

Shikamaru la veia serio.

Shikamaru: No, a decir verdad las mujeres son problematicas, no se les puede entender, y pues no creo tenerla.

Temari sonreia:

Temari: Pero no que tu plan era formar una familia e hijos? No me digas que te estas retractando?

Shikamaru: Bueno, es que al ver a las familias de otros pues si, se ve bien, pero cuando uno esta en ese asunto, es demasiado tedioso y muy problemático.

Temari: Sabes algo? El dia que dejes de decir la palabra problemático, tal vez encuentres a la mujer que te valore.

Shikamaru: . . . gracias por los buenos deseos Mujer Problemática.

Temari: (sonriendo) de nada.

Despues de un rato, Shikamaru llego al edificio, Temari lo invito a pasar, sin embargo Gaara no se encontraba, y Kankuro tampoco. Asi que lo llevo a lo que seria su cuarto. Temari lo dejo, mientras que Shikamaru comenzaba a desempacar lo escaso que llevaba, dejando aparte el paquete que le entregaria a Gaara cuando el llegase.

Cuando toco cama, se quedo placidamente dormido por unas horas…

Despues, Temari toco a su puerta, pero como nadie respondia se metio y vio a Shikamaru dormido, comenzaba a llamarle de mil formas desde Shikamaru hasta cobarde, vago, perezoso, haragan y no se despertaba. Hasta que finalmente decidio tomar su abanico y pegarle en la cabeza.

Shikamaru se levanto adolorido ante tal golpe, "mujer problemática que te pasa, por que esa agresión" decia.

Temari: Llevo mas de 15 minutos tratandote de despertar.

Shikamaru: Pero digo no era una forma tampoco de hacerlo, con que me hecharas agua fria bastaba no que con tu Abanico falta que me hayas roto la cabeza. (se sobaba).

Temari: Bueno ya ya, perdoname, te despierto por que vamos a comer, mis hermanos aun no llegan pero bien podemos iniciar nosotros.

Con mucho desgano se levanto y siguió a Temari, aunque los pensamientos le llegaron: "Hoy que estamos a solas tengo que decirselo, pase lo que pase"

Temari volteo a verlo y le llamo la atención que el caminara pensativo:

Temari: que paso genio? Por que tan pensativo.

Shikamaru (volteando a otro lado) No, nada, cosas problematicas nada mas.

Temari: Me gustaria saber que tanto piensas.

Shikamaru: Oye, no te han dicho que hay que respetar la privacidad de las personas?.

Temari: tsk. Ya comienzas con tus sermones.

Shikamaru: Bueno, digo, claro.

Temari: Bueno, ya esta la comida. Aquí esta todo y buen provecho.

Ambos se sentaron y mientras comian:

Temari: Ha por cierto, esta comida la prepare yo, y sinceramente no soy buena cocinando, asi que espero que…

Shikamaru: De verdad? Esta comida esta muy rica, espero que te sobre por que quiero un poco mas, te felicito

Temari se sonrojo:

Temari: Pues… muchas gracias, sabes? A mis hermanos les da miedo cuando cocino, y se salen a comer a las afueras, son unos malagradecidos.

Shikamaru: Ellos se lo pierden.

Despues de que terminaron Temari le sugirió a Shikamaru:

Temari: Oye, te invito a mi cuarto, que te parece que juguemos un poco de Shogi.

Shikamaru (sorprendido): A tu cuarto? (fingiendo seriedad) Bueno, ahora que recuerdo eres la unica chica que me da buena batalla en el.

Temari: Yo opino lo mismo.

Ambos se pararon y se dirigieron al cuarto de Temari, en ese momento llegaron Gaara y Kankuro, miraron con seriedad a Shikamaru, este solamente levanto la mano para decir "Hola", ellos respondieron, y saludaron a su hermana.

Temari: Ya comieron?

Gaara: Ya.

Kankuro: Ya comimos Temari, pero bueno vamos al despacho a arreglar unos documentos. Shikamaru, cuidado con hacerle algo a mi hermana de acuerdo?

Shikamaru: No te preocupes.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos dos comenzaban a jugar, partidas eternas, donde ambos eran muy inteligentes, no se podria ni siquiera adivinar quien podria ganar la partida, de repente después de unos momentos, Temari pudo darse cuenta que Shikamaru se tornaba pensativo y podria adivinar que tenia un peso debido a las acciones y muecas que el realizaba. Y con tanto interes decidio hacer una nueva conversación

Temari: Lloron, algo te tiene "problemático" no es asi?

Shikamaru: Por que lo dices Problemática?

Temari: Por que lo demuestras, podrias confiar en mi si tu quisieras.

Shikamaru: A decir verdad mujer problemática, si, es algo que he llevado por mucho tiempo, solo que no lo podia liberar tal vez por que sentia miedo o quizas por que es problemático, no lo se.

Temari: Pues cuentamelo. Tal vez yo te pueda a ayudar a resolverlo.

Shikamaru: La verdad es que no lo se.

De repente, Kankuro iba a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Temari, pero comenzo a escuchar la conversación y desistio tocar, pero quiso prestar atención a la platica, y sonrio picadamente.

Temari: Mira, dice Gaara que la mejor forma de resolver los problemas es hablandolo.

Shikamaru: (conteniendose los nervios) Temari, esto es algo muy serio. Y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de decirlo por que probablemente pueda resultar contraproducente (aunque en sus adentros se figuraba que podria ser algo positivo)

Temari: Cuentamelo Cobarde o te pego nuevamente con mi abanico.

Shikamaru: Ok Ok, siempre con tu manera de pedir las cosas. Esta bien tu ganas.

"Veras, hace mucho tiempo conservo sentimientos especiales por alguien, desde que hicimos los examenes chunnin, pero por alguna razon, no lo queria reconocer, y asi pasaba el tiempo, veia a esa persona y me alegraba tenerla a mi lado aunque fueran unos instantes, pero mi cobardia o tal vez mi flojera me hacia que no develara mis sentimientos, e igual no queria reconocerlos, las mujeres son mas problematicas aun que las misiones que nos da la Hokage. O mas aun que las estupideces en las que se mete Naruto. Pero cuando anduve de viaje, lo medite y lo medite y salio a flote. La verdad es que no puedo seguirlo callando…"

Temari: Y dime de quien se trata chico lagrimas.

Shikamaru: La verdad es que me gustaria no decir su nombre, por que no lo se…

Temari: No seas cobarde, y cuentame, quien es.

Shikamaru: (Comenzo a ver a los ojos a Temari)

"Aquella mujer de la cual siento que me he enamorado pese a todas las dificultades, esa mujer que es mas problemática de todas, esa mujer que como ansio decirle cuanto la amo… esa mujer eres tu. Temari" (Shikamaru bajo la cabeza)

Kankuro del otro lado de la puerta se sorprendio y a la vez rio, su interes era entrar como si nada y hacerle una especie de bromas a Shikamaru, pero penso que debia esperar y ver la reaccion de su hermana Temari.

Temari al oir esto, no dijo nada, se limito a pensar, a ver a Shikamaru cabizbajo tomando las fichas del shogi jugandolas, tal vez esperando la respuesta de ella. Pero después Temari…

Temari: Shikamaru, parate un momento por favor.

Shikamaru se paro y ella se acerco… El pensaba que Temari le felicitaria, su corazon le decia que tal vez ella corresponderia, pero no… Temari, lo abofeteo con tal fuerza que logro aventarlo hasta la puerta.

Kankuro, al oir eso, no podia dar credito a lo que habia hecho su hermana aunque no lo habia visto pero el sonido le dio la idea. Y comenzaba a dibujarse una cara de asombro.

Shikamaru, tirado, no comprendia de la actitud de Temari, nunca imagino que ella fuese a tomarlo tan mal tremenda confesion, lo peor que podia esperar de ella, es un NO rotundo, pero no una cachetada. Y se levanto poco a poco agarrandose la mejilla llena de dolor, de su boca, salia un pequeño hilo de sangre, tal vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que su mejilla en su interior toco algun diente y le corto.

Temari, visiblemente enojada le respondio:

Temari: Shikamaru (y era raro que le llamara asi) Quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto ahora mismo, y no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

Esas palabras fueron muy dolorosas para Shikamaru, su persona sentia desfallecerse por tremenda decepcion, pero el pudo, hasta lo extremo, tratar de sobreponerse e intentar pedir una disculpa, pero Temari nunca lo dejo. Cuando Shikamaru intentaba hablar ella lo callaba.

Temari: Largate Shikamaru, no quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida, si realmente quieres que yo sea feliz, desaparece de mi mundo. (y le dio la espalda).

En ese momento Kankuro se alejo…

Shikamaru sumamente triste, se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrio y le dijo a Temari, un lento y un triste: "Gracias al menos por oirme Temari, y Adios para siempre" Despues de eso se encamino a su cuarto, se encerro y decidio acostarse… llorando como pocas veces lo hacia, como aquella vez cuando le informaron del fallo de la mision de rescatar a Sasuke… con mucho sentimiento solo que en esta ocasión era por perder a un ser amado, a su Temari.

Kankuro solo de lejos miraba el cuarto de Shikamaru con tristeza.


	3. Decepcionado

Despues de tremenda confesion que Shikamaru le hizo a Temari, ella lo tomo muy mal, y desprecio a Shikamaru, lo abofeteo y lo expulso de su vida, de su mundo. El, se dirigio a su cuarto, se acosto y comenzo a llorar como pocas veces se le vio hacerlo. Con mucho sentimiento, ya que en esta ocasión no era por una mision fallida o por que alguno de sus amigos estuvera a un paso de la muerte, NO, era por haber perdido a su amor, a su chica, a Temari.

Se lamentaba el haberlo dicho, pero sabia que era un peso que ya no podia cargar, Shikamaru lloraba cada vez mas, cuando las imágenes del pasado venian a su mente, el examen chunnin, la pelea contra Tayuya, entre otras… Pobre Shikamaru.

Kankuro solo veia de lejos el cuarto de Shikamaru imaginandoselo, triste por la forma en como su hermana le habia destrozado el afecto que sentia por ella, no la justtificaba, sabia que por muy malo que fuera Temari podria haberle dicho un NO, pero no cachetearlo y expulsarlo de su vida. Sentia mucha pena y tristeza por Shikamaru. Pero sabia que en un rato iria con Gaara, asi que decidio marcharse para que cuando el saliera no lo topara.

Despues de un rato, después de su larga agonia, Shikamaru salio tomando las cosas para Gaara y pensando para si mismo "Le entrego las cosas y me marchare de inmediato"

Finalmente llego con Gaara, el lo hizo pasar, vio en Shikamaru un aspecto de tristeza pero no quiso decir alguna palabra, prefirió esperar a que el mismo Shikamaru tal vez se lo confiara.

Shikamaru: Gaara, buenas noches (Gaara le vio seri) Disculpame, Señor Kazekage.

Gaara: No te preocupes Shikamaru, puedes llamarme Gaara, cuando algun conocido que contribuye en las buenas relaciones entre las aldeas puede tutearme sin miedo.

Shikamaru: Muchas Gracias Gaara, aunque por respeto creo que no es lo correcto…

Gaara: Vamos Shikamaru, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ademas, estoy harto de que me llamen Kazekage, soy Gaara del Desierto.

Shikamaru: (forzando una sonrisa para cubrir la tristeza que sentia) Es cierto.

Gaara: Bueno, me informa Tsunade que me trajiste mi oro que le gane en una apuesta.

Shikamaru: Asi es, aquí te lo entrego (le da un saco gordo) si gustas puedes contarlo, con toda confianza.

Gaara: (lo toma) No te preocupes, confio en ustedes ciegamente. Tambien me comento que habria que firmar una especie de transacción para "cambios o prestamos de ninjas"

Shikamaru: (le entrega una carpeta enorme) Aquí esta Gaara, solamente debes firmar las primeras 5 hojas, pero pues puedes leerlo con calma.

Gaara: Tsunade me dijo que te dio 1 semana, asi que mientras termino estos documentos… (Shikamaru lo corto).

Shikamaru: Me gustaria quedarme, pero tengo muchas ocupaciones en Konoha, como sabras estoy a cargo de la academia y…

Gaara: Ya veo, bueno, confio en ustedes lo he dicho, lo firmare de inmediato y te podras ir mañana mismo.

Shikamaru: No Gaara, me ire ahora mismo. Si no te molesta

Entra Kankuro al despacho.

Kankuro: Oye Shikamaru por que tan apresurado, ya es de noche y no creo que sea conveniente el que te vayas.

Shikamaru: Me gustaria tomarles la palabra amigos, pero no puedo la verdad.

Gaara: Es una lastima entonces, no te podemos forzar a quedarte si no lo deseas. Pero bueno, mira puedes irte a tu cuarto y yo te buscare para darte esta carpeta y unos documentos que quiero que les hagas llegar a Naruto y a Tsunade.

Shikamaru asintió y se fue rumbo a su cuarto, Gaara sabia que Shikamaru tenia un peso fuerte en su alma, pero no quiso preguntarle mas, sin embargo se dedico a mirar a Kankuro, y este adivino que le estaba solicitando su pequeño hermano. Kankuro tomo asiento y comenzo a hablar.

Kankuro: Shikamaru le confeso sus sentimientos a Temari, le dijo que la amaba y bueno, no le pidio que fuese su novia, pero le confeso eso, su amor y…

Gaara: Ella le dijo que no seguramente.

Kankuro: Como lo sabes?

Gaara: Lo intuyo por la expresión que tiene Shikamaru, ademas por las ganas de irse rapidamente de Suna.

Kankuro: Hermano, quien dijera que tu entiendes cosas amorosas (decia con picardia) (Gaara solo lo veia con ojos serios y Kankuro decidio tornarse serio).

Gaara: Pero supongo que algo mas hizo Temari. O me equivoco Kankuro?

Kankuro: A decir verdad, lo cacheteo (Gaara lo vio sorprendido) y le pidio que se fuera de su vida de su mundo, para siempre.

Gaara: Que tonta es Temari.

Kankuro: Gaara, tu crees que…

Gaara: Kankuro, ese muchacho llamado Shikamaru, podria haberle dado lo que a Temari ningun hombre le pudo dar.

Kankuro: Pero Gaara, Shikamaru es un flojo, Vago, bueno para nada…

Gaara: Kankuro. La gente no se le juzga por lo que dicen otros, sino por sus acciones y hasta donde se, es responsable, si fuera todo eso que dices te aseguro que no hubiera venido independientemente de ver o no a Temari.

Kankuro: si pero.

Gaara: O ya se te olvido cuando el fue lider para rescatarnos aquella vez? Cuando nos enfrentamos a gente de la aldea Takumi? Gracias a sus estrategias pudimos salvar a Matsuri y salir adelante, no es bueno que minorices a las personas, ya estas grande hermano para decir tonterias.

Kankuro aun no podia creer en las palabras de Gaara, pero eso tambien le enseño a que no puede juzgar a Shikamaru por "el que dicen".

Gaara: Shikamaru podria haberle dado amor, cariño, compañía, no creo que el la engañe, pero bueno, Temari actuo muy mal y pues, tal vez ahora si se quede sola de por vida.

Kankuro: A veces me pregunto por que mi hermana ha tenido muchos tropiezos.

Gaara: Es por su carácter y su orgullo, aquí en Suna iba acompañado de hombres, y los maltrataba, los regañaba y por eso no tiene casi amigos, pero piensa, Shikamaru de Konoha siempre ha estado ahí con ella. En las buenas y en las malas. Pese a que ella, tambien de alguna manera le hacia lo mismo, ya vez, le dice lloron, vago, inútil, etc etc.

Kankuro: Quizas.

Gaara: Es lamentable que estas cosas sucedan, pero bueno, no son al fin de mi incumbencia, después de todo soy el Kazekage y solo debo ver por el bienestar de mi pueblo, si Temari no quiere ser feliz alla ella.

Kankuro: Tienes razon, bueno, te ayudare en algo, para que Shikamaru se pueda ir rapidamente.

Temari dentro de su cuarto, aparentemente molesta, decidio acostarse y dormir. Mientras Tanto Shikamaru ya volvia a equipar las cosas que el ya habia sacado de su mochila, de repente en unos momentos, Gaara con Kankuro entraron a saludarlo nuevamente y a darle lo que Shikamaru se llevaria de vuelta a Konoha.

Gaara: (con papeles en la mano) Mira Shikamaru, esto es para la Hokage, asi que dile que firme estos papeles, que no me urgen, ya mandare a Kankuro por ellos en los proximos dias, y este pequeño refrigerio (le entrego un recipiente cubierto con una pequeña manta) ya que supongo que el camino por el desierto es largo asi que tomalo (Shikamaru lo toma).

Shikamaru: De acuerdo Gaara, eres muy amable…

Kankuro: Shikamaru, quiero que nos acompañes al despacho antes de irte.

Shikamaru: Claro, dejen termino de empacar e ire con ustedes.

Despues de un rato, Shikamaru termino de equipar todo lo que se llevaria, y bueno, de entre su chaleco saco una foto ya arrugada en la cual estaba Temari, que al parecer la tenia de tiempo atrás, claro, de alguna forma la habra obtenido, la saco de ahí, y se dirigio hacia un mueble alto donde se guarda la ropa, y la dejo ahí, parada junto al espejo y solo sonrio para si y pensando se dijo "Este es el adios…"

Finalmente entro a donde estaban los hermanos del Desierto, lo invitaron a sentarse y Gaara fue el primero en hablar con su caracteristica voz seria:

Gaara: Shikamaru, dime algo. Tu sientes algo por mi hermana Temari?

Shikamaru se quedo helado, no sabia que decir, si afirmaba tal vez Gaara lo mataria ahí mismo, o quizar la remota posibilidad de que lo apoyara aunque el estaba mas inclinado a una muerte segura, pero total, que mas da, si ya Temari lo mato por dentro al despreciarlo y expulsarlo de su vida… asi que opto por decir la verdad. Sin embargo Kankuro le tomo primero la palabra:

Kankuro: Shikamaru, estas en confianza, veras, nosotros hemos visto a traves de los tiempos que ustedes dos siempre han hecho buen equipo, y bueno, quizas haya la remota posibilidad de que entre ustedes surja algun sentimiento.. oh.

De repente lo interrumpe el Ninja de Konoha.

Shikamaru: En efecto Kankuro, estoy enamorado de Temari, (Gaara lo veia fijamente) pero desafortunadamente no puedo estar con ella. (y bajo su rostro).

Gaara: Y se puede saber el por que?

Shikamaru: Tu propia hermana me lo dijo.

Gaara: mmmm, que mal, yo imaginaba que seria lo contrario… (Shikamaru lo interrumpe).

Shikamaru: Eso no es lo peor, me ha corrido de su vida, de su mundo, me ha pedido que no la vuelva a ver (comienza a salirle lagrimas) y eso no sabes como me dolio… mucho, como ahora, por eso me quiero ir lo mas rapido posible, para cumplir su deseo, pese a todo, quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Kankuro lo miro comprensivo y con tristeza.

Kankuro: Mira lo que pasa es… (Gaara le interrumpio)

Gaara: Shikamaru, bueno, creo que no puedo justificar las acciones que hace Temari, pero al menos puedo pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido, a decir verdad a nosotros tambien nos ha sorprendido y bueno, pues desafortunadamente nosotros nada podemos hacer, no podemos manejar los sentimientos de ella.

Shikamaru: Lo se, y es amable de tu parte que me lo digas. (se limpia las lagrimas del rostro y ve fijamente a Gaara) quiero pedirte un favor Gaara.

Kankuro: (sorprendido) No sera que…

Shikamaru: Veo que te das una idea, pero deja que la diga yo. Veras ahora que tu hermana no desea verme y yo pienso cumplir sus deseos quiero que por favor, cada vez que mandes a ella a Konoha mandes a tu halcon mensajero avisando que ira ella, para que yo me exilie, o pida alguna mision de larga duracion.

Gaara parecia entender lo que Shikamaru planeaba hacer pero sabia que lo que el estaba haciendo era por su hermana, aunque exageradamente extremo, sin embargo no quiso cuestionar, por otro lado Kankuro tambien se sorprendio mas:

Kankuro: Shikamaru Nara, estas hablando enserio? De verdad tu harias eso por Temari.

Shikamaru: Realmente si, no quiero estar frente a ella, ni que me vea, en cuanto a los muchachos de konoha simplemente les pedire que no hablen de mi con ella, y un ultimo favor, comentale a Tsunade-sama que respete mi decision, y puedes poner en tu carta que yo ofendi gravemente a Temari… (Gaara lo interrumpio)

Gaara: Pero eso podria traerte problemas en tu villa…

Shikamaru: Ya no me importa nada Gaara.

Despues de unos minutos, Kankuro y Gaara lo despedian en la entrada, a pesar de ser muy noche intentaron vagamente como ultimo recurso pedirle que se quedara al menos hasta la madrugada proxima, pero Shikamaru se nego.

Kankuro: Shikamaru, dejame estrechar tu mano.

Shikamaru no entendia el por que, pero no se inmuto, le dio la mano y el se la estrecho duramente, dandole una ultima frase:

Kankuro: Muchas gracias por querer a mi hermana, y que tengas un gran viaje.

Solo Shikamaru sonrio, dio media vuelta y comenzo su largo viaje de Regreso a Konoha.


	4. Un sueño ¿Profetico?

Cuando a pesar de la noche notaban que la silueta de Shikamaru desaparecia, Kankuro pregunto a su hermano Gaara:

Kankuro: Gaara, ¿Por qué no de dejaste contarle a Shikamaru lo que paso Temari en el pasado?

Gaara: No lo creo conveniente, si ese chico se enteraria, tal vez se pondria insistente con Temari y seria peor.

Kankuro: Es cierto, no lo habia visto de ese modo.

Ambos dan media vuelta.

Gaara: Es hora de descansar, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

…

…

…

Y se llego el dia siguiente, Gaara y Kankuro estaba desayunando, y llega Temari, ella ya se habia arreglado, al parecer iba a salir, se quito el abanico y lo recargo en una pared, después tomo un refrigerio, y se dispuso a ir a donde estaban desayunando sus hermanos:

Temari: Buenos dias hermanos.

Gaara: Buenos Dias Temari.

Kankuro: Buenos dias, dormiste bien?

Temari: La verdad no, pero da igual.

Ella se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, por lo que no dudo en preguntar:

Temari: Falta un asiento no?

Gaara: No lo creo.

Kankuro: Por que lo dices Temari?

Temari: Me refiero a que falta un lugar, donde esta el Ninja de Konoha?

Gaara y Kankuro se miraron entre si y Gaara decidio hablar:

Gaara: Te refieres a Shikamaru Nara? El no esta en Suna.

Temari: (Un poco sorprendida) Pero según el me dijo que se quedaria al menos 3 dias…

Kankuro (interrumpiendola) No, el dijo que de ultimo momento recordo que tenia cosas que hacer y se fue durante la noche.

Gaara: Le pedimos que reconsiderara el que al menos amaneciera y desayunara, pero no quiso, al parecer (diciendo con ironia) algo lo motivaba a irse. Y no es conveniente detenerlo si no lo desea.

Temari sintio aquella indirecta pero sabia que no podia contestarle de mala manera a Gaara, pese a que era su hermano tambien era el Kazekage.

Temari: Ya veo, bueno que le vaya bien entonces.

Kankuro: La verdad es que si me dejo impactado, pero bueno, ya ire a verle a Konoha un dia de estos.

Temari apresuro a comer su desayuno y se paro de inmediato.

Temari: Gracias, buen provecho (y se salio).

Despues Kankuro comenzo la platica:

Kankuro: No creo que hicieras bien el hablarle con ese tono a Temari.

Gaara: Yo tambien lo se, pero creo que algunas veces Temari debe entender que hay limites para hacer las cosas. Y lo que hizo no es algo que yo deba celebrarselo. Y lo peor aun, es que Nara Shikamaru, se sacrificara aun pidiendome que yo dijera que el la ofendio.

Kankuro: Y la verdad lo haras?

Gaara: No, prefiero que el se encargue de eso.

Shikamaru no durmió, nunca quiso hacer parada nocturna, sus deseos de alejarse de Suna le daba tal vitalidad para seguir caminando y a veces corriendo, el ya queria estar lo mas alejado de ahí lo mas rapido posible.

Shikamaru: No, no debo detenerme, debo alejarme cada vez mas, debo seguir.

Al parecer a Temari no le afectaba lo que habia hecho o al menos eso aparentaba, en vez de dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo opto por entrar a su cuarto nuevamente y a dirigirse a la ventana, y de repende comenzo a pensar y pensar el por que habia actuado de esa manera con alguien que le habia demostrado sus sentimientos, pero pese a eso, simplemente con furia se decia a si misma "Bah, esas son niñerias, yo soy Temari, la hija del Kazekage y no deben derrotarme sentimientos tan tontos" opto por tomar nuevamente su abanico y salio de su cuarto.

Habia ya pasado 1 dia, Shikamaru estaba ya cerca de Konoha, una vez entrado ahí el sabia que encontraria Paz, directamente iria con Tsunade para entregarle el encargo de Gaara y después pensaba tomar una gran siesta, que la necesitaba, pero ya tenia el semblante caido, estaba enojado y triste, el podria llamarlo "estoy problemáticamente frustrado" y se le notaba.

Por fin llego y se encontro con Naruto, quien no desaprovecho para volver a molestar a Shikamaru:

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru, que paso, pense que vendrias con tu princesa de arena…

Shikamaru: Naruto, no me molestes por favor, no vengo de humor.

Naruto: Oye, pero que tiene de malo solamente te estoy cotorreando, de veras.

Shikamaru: Pues ahora no Naruto, por favor, no me molestes.

Pero el carácter de Naruto provocaba que aun siguiera molestando a Shikamaru, este cada vez comenzaba a enojarse mas y mas… hasta que …

Naruto: Y dime, tuvieron sexo..?

(De repente, Shikamaru no se contuvo, su coraje era tal que de alguna u otra forma tenia que callarlo, y la forma en la que adopto no fue una buena, le habia propinado tremendo golpe a puño cerrado en la cara de Naruto, este cayo al suelo y el golpe fue tan duro, que Naruto no se pudo levantar, esto provoco que la gente cercana de ahí se sorprendiera y fuera a curiosear, Shikamaru estaba rojo de coraje, lo menos que el queria era que lo fastidiaran con algo que es falso, y problemático. Entre los curiosos estaba su inseparable amigo Chouji, quien inmediatamente fue a auxiliar a Naruto.

Chouji: Naruto (agarrandolo) te encuentras bien?

Shikamaru solo observaba la situación pero después reacciono y se acerco a Naruto dandole la mano para poder levantarlo.

Shikamaru: Naruto, perdoname, es que la verdad, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus payasadas, ahora no por favor.

Chouji miraba a su amigo seriamente, lo conocia demasiado y sabia que algo estaba mal, sobretodo por la forma en como callo a Naruto, nunca lo habia hecho por mas que Naruto lo fastidiara, lo mucho que hacia Shikamaru era ignorarlo… Mientras tanto Naruto tomo la mano de Shikamaru y se paro:

Naruto: Perdoname a mi Shikamaru, creo que me pase un poco y bueno, ya vi que das duro, por poco me tumbas los dientes.

Shikamaru: Bueno, debo irme.

Shikamaru emprendio la caminata hacia el palacio de la Hokage, pero Chouji, decidio seguirlo:

Shikamaru: Que sucede Chouji, si gustas podemos hablar alrato.

Chouji: Shikamaru, algo no esta bien verdad?

Shikamaru: (serio) Despues te contare amigo, deja pasar con Tsunade para entregarle unas cosas.

Y finalmente llego con Tsunade, quien recargada en el mueble estaba durmiendo, con una gran masa de papeles regados por casi toda la oficina, Shikamaru no toco, simplemente se metio y cuando cerro la puerta Tsunade reacciono, despertando, y acomodandose en un lugar con un hilo de saliva que le escurria, Shikamaru no pudo esperar menos de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Shikamaru, sabias que para entrar deberias tocar la puerta primero?

Shikamaru: (fingiendo) Lo se, llevo 15 minutos (movia los ojos hacia un lado) tocando pero no hay respuesta asi que me meti.

Tsunade (enojada) tsk, vaya miembro mas menso, bueno, ya me envio un mensaje el Kazekage Gaara que me traes unos papeles, a ver damelos.

Shikamaru saco de su mochila dichos papeles, y se los entrego a Tsunade.

Shikamaru: Disculpe Tsunade-sama, podria saber que mensaje le envio exactamente Gaara?

Tsunade: Metiche me saliste ahora, pero esta bien, ando de buenas, solo me dijo que te mandaba papeles contigo y que deje de fastidiarlo con apuestas… estas contento?

Shikamaru se extraño, recordaba pedirle a Gaara que en su mensaje a la Hokage le escribiera que el le falto el respeto a Temari. Pero por mas que pensaba no daba con el por que Gaara no lo hizo.

Shikamaru: Bueno, le comento…

Tsunade: Oye oye, no se supone que estarias 1 semana alla?  
Shikamaru: Bueno es que surgieron varias cosas. No me gusta ser demasiado extenso, pero en resumen puedo decirle que tuve una pelea con Temari del Desierto.

Tsunade: (se volvio a acomodar y se puso las manos en la barbilla como atenta a lo que diria Shikamaru) Quiero que me expliques por que se dio ese altercado?

Shikamaru: Temari es una chica arrogante y problemática, asi que gracias a sus sarcasmos y el hecho de que no estaba yo de buenas se me paso la mano contestandole y la ofendi, y al final peleamos.

Tsunade: Pelearon como.

Shikamaru: Una pelea, con armas y todo, y claro, después terminamos cansados, pero enojados, bueno ella, que se pico por tan poca cosa.

Tsunade ahora si estaba sumamente molesta.

Tsunade: Shikamaru, sabes que eso nos podria traer problemas entre Konoha y Suna? Realmente que eres un estupido.

Shikamaru: Lo se Hokage-sama por eso se lo he confesado, no me explico por que el Kazekage Gaara se lo oculto.

Tsunade: Al menos tuviste el valor para contarme esto por lo que tu penitencia sera menor. Espero que estes consciente de lo que tendras.

Shikamaru: (cerrando los ojos y agachado) Desde luego, solo usted diga cual sera mi penitencia.

Tsunade saco su bitacora de misiones, comenzo a abrir y a buscar una que estuviera acorde al castigo que le impondria a Shikamaru. Finalmente lo encontro y le dijo:

Tsunade: Hay dos castigos, primero, exiliarte de misiones Ninja y una disculpa publica para la aldea de la arena. Claro, el exilio solo sera 1 mes. O Tomar este reto, una mision rango A tu solo, sin compañía de los ANBU, claro, eso quiere decir que las probabilidades de que mueras y fracases en la mision son altas.

Temari…

Temari se recosto en lo que seria una de las torres del castillo de Kazekage, como no habia actividad logro dormirse, pero su mente la transportaria a algo realmente sorprendente:

**Inicia el sueño…**

Temari habia llegado a Konoha, era un dia bastante lluvioso, pero en la entrada no se encontraba el Ninja que siempre la recibia: Nara Shikamaru, pero poco le importo y solamente siguió su camino, pero al cabo de unos momentos vio a Akimichi Chouji, amigo supremo de Shikamaru, pero su atuendo era negro, como los que utilizan en Luto, y curiosa, decidio saludarlo y entablar una conversación con el.

Temari: Hola Chouji.

Chouji: Hola Temari, bienvenida nuevamente a Konoha, que te trae por aquí?

Temari: Vengo a ver a Tsunade-sama para entregarle un presente que envio Gaara. Ademas de unos papeles.

Chouji: Pero no te podra atender ahora. Por que estamos en un dia muy lamentable. (chouji comenzaba a llorar).

Temari: Que sucede Chouji, por el atuendo, debo suponer que se trata de un… entierro.

Pero Chouji no quiso responder, una escena rara comenzaba a presentarse en el sueño de Temari, Chouji iba alejandose cada vez mas y mas mientras que ella al tratar de alcanzarlo no podia… de repente todo se puso negro, y la lluvia ceso… Pero después de unos segundos… la lluvia reanudo su movimiento, y una imagen se iba formando… En ella, todos los aldeanos de Konoha estaban formados en filas de 20 personas, en la primera fila estaba Jiraiya, Tsunade, los ancianos de Konoha, en la siguiente todos los Jounin, desde Kakashi hasta Gai, siguiendo de Iruka entre otros y en las demas, se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Ino… Chouji, todos con una flor en la mano, y a su vez una pieza de shogi. Temari se encontraba atrás de todo eso y no podia comprender que sucedia, asi que camino hacia el frente y vio a un señor que se parecia mucho a Shikamaru incado frente a un altar, y a una mujer que lloraba con mucho sentimiento, después, Ino fue a abrazar a esa mujer, y ella se trataba de desahogar…

Temari se quiso acercar aun mas y descubrio que en ese altar en el centro estaba la foto de Shikamaru, y sintio un vacio tremendo, como si se tratara de haber perdido una parte de si misma, SI, SHIKAMARU ESTABA MUERTO, y ella no lo podia creer…

De repente Chouji se acerco a una sorprendida Temari y le dijo:

Chouji: Sabes Temari. El era un buen hombre, te quiso mucho, cuando no estabas mencionaba por inercia tu nombre, (Temari, bajaba la cabeza sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendida) pero desafortunadamente ya no esta con nosotros.

Temari finalmente pudo reaccionar:

Temari: Que paso, dime que paso Chouji.

Chouji: Cuando volvio de Suna, el dijo que te habia faltado al respeto, y que como tal, el fue penalizado, le dieron a escoger entre 2 cosas, si ser exiliado de las misiones Ninja o aceptar una mision de rango A, y el decidio tomar la segunda.

Temari: Entonces…

Chouji: El sabia que las probabilidades de éxito eran bajas, por que su penitencia era que tenia que ir solo a capturar a unos asesinos de la villa de la niebla. Se supo que acabo con 1, pero el otro suponemos que lo mato. Por que solo encontramos el cuerpo de 1 de ellos y el de Shikamaru. Todo fue tan repentino, curiosamente me toco ir a una mision sencilla cerca de ahí, pero en el camino una voz me llamaba, y cuando me di cuenta era Shikamaru, estaba aun vivo.

***Escena de Chouji***

Chouji: Que te paso amigo, resiste, ahorita te llevare a Konoha.

Shikamaru (agarrando fuertemente la vestimenta de Chouji brutalmente golpeado) No, chouji… no lo hagas… yo se que voy a morir… sabia que esto pasaria… y creo que es lo mejor,

Chouji: No , no puede ser asi, primero murio Asuma-sensei y ahora tu? Shikamaru, tu quieres ser un gran general o no? Por favor no te dejes vencer (comienza a llorar) amigo, te necesitamos.

Shikamaru (cerrando los ojos y desprendiendo su mano de la ropa de chouji) Solamente quiero pedirte que le digas a Temari si la vez a algun dia…

***Fin de Escena****

Chouji: Que no seas tonta que busques la felicidad… por que lo que a el le importa es que seas muy feliz.

De repente el sueño de Temari, se torno negro… negro… y comenzaron a llegarle las imágenes de aquellas peleas pasadas, el inicio de cómo conocio a Shikamaru y como se fue dando el progreso de eso que anteriormente era "amistad" de repente aparecio Shikamaru solo, volteando hacia ella, diciendole con una sonrisa "Adios, mujer problemática"


	5. La Decision

Perdonen por no sacarlo como yo quisiera refiriendome al tiempo péro ando en examenes u_u pero aquí ya les traje el siguiente capitulo, ojala lo sigan disfrutando.

De repente el sueño de Temari, se torno negro… negro… y comenzaron a llegarle las imágenes de aquellas peleas pasadas, el inicio de cómo conocio a Shikamaru y como se fue dando el progreso de eso que anteriormente era "amistad" de repente aparecio Shikamaru solo, volteando hacia ella, diciendole con una sonrisa "Adios, mujer problemática"

Temari: (estirando su brazo en direccion a Shikamaru) Espera niño estupido, que vas a hacer? No seas tan extremo.

De repente el sueño se corto, y Temari desperto sobresaltada y muy agitada. Se puso de pie y aun no lograba asimilar todo lo que habia vivido, en cierta manera si la impacto, y aprovechando que no habia nadie donde se encontraba, lanzo un grito fuerte, Kankuro se dio cuenta de ello, y subio a investigar.

Kankuro: Oye Temari que te pasa, acaso te espantaron?

Temari: (de espaldas) Callate, solamente quise gritar por puro gusto, que… ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

Kankuro: Para ser un "grito" se ve que le hechaste sentimiento. Aunque desde luego lo dudo, tu siempre te has sabido dar a conocer como la fuerte del grupo.

Temari: Entonces para que vienes si ya lo imaginabas.

Kankuro: Por que es probable que tengas algun problema personal, digo, suele pasar que, cuando uno tiene un peso lo mejor es gritarlo, para liberar cierta carga.

Temari: Ja, ya crees que yo tengo ese tipo de cosas? Por favor Kankuro. Yo soy la hija de el antiguo Kazekage y fui educada para soportar todo. Inlcuyendo los sentimientos absurdos de…

Kankuro: Sentimentales? Amorosos?

Temari volteo sorprendida a ver a Kankuro.

Kankuro: Te sorprendes hermana? Vaya, no sabia que Sabaku no Temari tuviera sentimientos encontrados (lo decia con cierta ironia).

Temari: Y que te hace pensar eso tonto.

Kankuro: Aunque no demuestres eso, recuerda que eres una mujer hermanita, y por lo tanto no puedes escapar de los sentimientos dignos de una femina, como por ejemplo el amor, el cariño, la necesidad de alguien. Por mas fuerte que seas, no podras ante esos sentimientos.

Temari: (Burlandose) No me digas, el Señor Kankuro Corazon al rescate. (de repente dice con voz alta) NO DIGAS TONTERIAS KANKURO.

En Konoha.

Shikamaru iba rumbo a su casa, y al parecer Chouji lo estaba esperando en el mismo lugar que se lo encontro, y no tardo en pedirle la explicación:

Chouji: Ahora si podemos platicar amigo?

Shikamaru: Pero no aquí, vamos a el jardin de mi casa, no quiero que nadie la oiga.

Y llegaron a la casa de Shikamaru, en la parte trasera un jardin, ahí fueron y se recostaron. Shikamaru cojio una ramita del arbol y se la llevo a la boca, para masticar el tronco.

Chouji: Y bien.

Shikamaru: Todo salio mal Chouji. Al principio yo iba en plan de una simple mision de mensajero, pero después en el camino iba pensando, no se, como que me nacio el interes por ver a Temari. Era muy problemático cada vez mas hasta que en una de esas finalmente desperto el deseo por tenerla a ella. Y creeme que cuando eso paso, no descansaba hasta llegar a ella, a su casa, ya no me importaba tanto la mision, sino solamente verla.

Chouji: Shikamaru, te conozco, cuando estaba Temari aquí te alegrabas mucho, de cierta manera, aunque públicamente no lo demostrabas por que para ti era problemático que te inventaran relaciones o cosas "problematicas"…

Shikamaru: Ja, es cierto, por alguna razon siempre me sentia bien con ella. Y me agrababa cuando me mandaban a ser su guia, aunque claro yo lo decia con fastidio.

Chouji: Y bueno que paso.

Shikamaru: Ella me recibio y fuimos a su casa, me invito a comer y después fuimos a jugar Shogi a su cuarto, para mi fue muy normal, platicamos, pero bueno llegaron sus hermanos, y ella noto que tenia un pesar conmigo.

Chouji: Y adivino que te pregunto y se lo dijiste.

Shikamaru: Me costo hacerlo, de hecho primero estaba seguro de decirselo, pero al estar frente a ella me dio miedo, pero ella me insistia en que le dijera, y bueno en resumen le dije que me habia enamorado de ella.

Chouji: Y te digo que no.

Shikamaru: (volteando a verlo) Eso es muy, muy poco comparado con lo que me dijo.

Chouji: Te desprecio entonces como sabe hacerlo.

Shikamaru: (viendo el cielo) Me mando al carajo de 1 solo golpe.

Chouji estaba sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

Chouji: Es una broma verdad?

Shikamaru: (cerro los ojos) lastimosamente es verdad Chouji, ante tal confesion me dijo que me largara y que no queria volver a verme, y bueno es por eso que me regrese de Suna rápidamente.

Chouji: Y lo saben sus hermanos?

Shikamaru: Si, yo imaginaba que me matarian, pero no, al contrario fueron neutrales, y ellos tambien se sorprendieron de la forma en como me trato Temari.

Chouji: Ya veo, y frustrado te sientes ahora no es asi Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Demasiado, pero bueno, es algo que aunque es muy doloroso debo contener ello y solamente tratar de seguir con la vida que tengo, aunque jure no volver a Temari nunca mas.

Chouji: Y como piensas lograrlo.

Shikamaru: Le conte una mentira a la Hokage, le dije que yo le falte el respeto a Temari y que entramos en una pelea fisica.

Chouji: Eso fue extremista Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: No Chouji, es lo que debia de hacer, si Temari no quiere volver a verme y eso la hace feliz me hare a un lado aun sacrificando mi propia vida.

Chouji: Shikamaru pero eso..

Shikamaru: Chouji, tu amas a Ino no es verdad? (Chouji asiente) Entonces tu harias lo que fuera por que esa llorona fuera feliz. (Chouji baja la cabeza y asiente) Entonces ya me comprendes. Gracias a eso la Hokage me dio a escoger entre dos penitencias. O permanecía exiliado de misiones durante 1 mes o simplemente tomaria una mision rando A… y creo que me estoy decantando por la mision.

Chouji: claro, iras con ANBU, asi no tendras tanto problema.

Shikamaru: Es ir solo Chouji.

Chouji (visiblemente molesto) Es que has perdido la razon Shikamaru? Si solo vas solo puedes morir. No seas estupido escoje el exilio.

Shikamaru sonrio, sabia que su amigo le daria una catedra. Pero el sabia por que lo hacia.

Shikamaru: Chouji, entiendeme por favor, Si logro pasar esta mision demostrare que puedo ser mas que un Jounin, pero si muero, quiere decir que solamente soy un perdedor, pero si analizo esta forma, gracias a mi muerte Temari sera feliz por que nunca… (Chouji lo interrumpe)

Chouji: Idiota, Shikamaru, crees que Temari sera feliz por que estes muerto?

Shikamaru: Quizas, Quizas, Quizas… pero bueno, ya lo decidi y espero que lo comprendas aunque no te parezca.

Chouji: Que tonto , pero bueno supongo que esto sera problemático para mi hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Shikamaru solo forzo una sonrisa.

****

Finalmente el otro dia se llego, Shikamaru tenia que presentarse con Tsunade para escoger que tipo de penitencia escojeria, el sabia que la mision A seria la mejor eleccion, quizas por un lado, ponerse a prueba para ver si es realmente un Ninja excelente y que su titulo de Jounin lo valga y por el otro lado morir, primero asi demostrar que es un debilucho y por el otro que Temari seria feliz si el no existiera, pues después de todo, Temari nunca mas se lo encontraria ni en Suna ni en Konoha si es que ella volveria alguna vez.

Shikamaru entro nuevamente sin tocar solo que Tsunade estaba despierta y como siempre, lo regaño, aunque bueno, esta vez fue breve pues esperaba con impaciencia la decision de el Ninja perezoso…

Tsunade suponia que Shikamaru escojeria el exilio, pues eso le daria la virtud de un mes de flojera y 1 mes en el cual el podria admirar las nubes sin que nadie lo interrumpiese, aunque claro, lo problemático seria que… pidiese disculpas publicas a la villa de Suna.

Shikamaru solamente con los bolsillos en las bolsas del pantalón dijo para si mismo:

Shikamaru: Escojo la mision Hokage-sama.

Tsunade no podia creer lo que acababa de oir… por lo que le solicito nuevamente que le dijera su respuesta, quizas seria una broma de Shikamaru. Pero un momento: ¡Shikamaru no bromea!

Shikamaru: He dicho que la mision Hokage-sama, acaso cree que bromeo con algo asi?

Tsunade: Eres alguien que sorprende lo sabias Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Quizas, Quizas, Quizas, pero bueno, el asunto es que, cuando tengo que salir y cual es mi mision exactamente.

Tsunade saco nuevamente su bitacora de misiones, y de tanto buscarla la encontro:

Tsunade: Bueno, primero que nada, la mision es dirigirte en camino a la Villa de la Niebla, para atrapar a 2 delincuentes sumamente peligrosos, estos delincuentes mataron a varios señores feudales y ofrecen una gran rencompensa a quienes los atrapen, como veras los ANBU han ido a otras misiones, y esta nos interesa por que la recompensa es demasiado tentadora, pero te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Es esto lo que quieres? (Shikamaru asiente) Bueno, retomando, tienes exactamente 2 semanas para hacerlo, pero el riesgo es…

Shikamaru: si lo se es demasiado alto, tanto que puedo yo morir.

Tsunade: Shikamaru, tu me estas ocultando algo no es asi? Por que decidiste escoger esta mision, es que acaso tiene que ver con la pelea que tuviste con esa Ninja de la Arena?

Shikamaru (volteando hacia otro lado con gesto de molestia) Para nada. A que vienen esas preguntas?

Tsunade: No lo se, solo fue una suposición (al ver su reaccion lo tomo como un si, pero decidio no seguir). Bueno Shikamaru, me alegra contar contigo, asi que mañana saldras después de desayunar, espero que tengas mucha suerte, y si vez que la mision es muy, muy pesada para ti no dudes en regresar, no quedan muchos ninjas desde la invasión de los Akatsukis.

Shikamaru: Muy bien, con su permiso me retiro.

Shikamaru sale. De repente al escuchar que cada vez se oian menos sus pasos, Tsunade comenzo a sonrerir picadamente y comenzo a gritar a su asistente Shizune, ella corriendo con Tonton le preguntaba que necesitaba.

Tsunade: Quiero que escribas lo siguiente, es un recado, y solo te lo dire 1 vez asi que no falles.

Ya en las calles, Shikamaru comenzaba a pensar en lo problemático que se convertiria dicha mision, y sabia que tal vez nunca regresaria a la villa, que mas daba, el solamente queria demostrar su verdadero potencial.

Mientras tanto, Temari estaba en el lugar del Kazekage, tambien con Kankuro.

Gaara: Temari, tal vez te molestes por la forma en que hablemos contigo, pero, antes de que Nara Shikamaru se fuera, escuche unos gritos, quiero suponer que esos gritos son tuyos y que corriste a alguien, ese alguien era Nara Shikamaru verdad?

Kankuro solo observaba los ademanes de Temari:

Temari : Y que te hace pensar eso Gaara?

Gaara: Por que nunca te atreverias a hacernos esa groseria a nosotros, o me equivoco? Dime, te falto al respeto?

Temari se quedo pensando un momento, que podria decirle, si el nunca le falto al respeto.

Temari: Claro que si, me ofendio.

Kankuro: Temari, si quieres pediremos disculpas publicas a ese vago para que te sientas satisfecha.

Temari: No las necesito, por mi se puede ir al diablo, y espero que logre fallar una mision.

Gaara sabia que en cierta manera lo que decia Temari era un dejo de frustración combinada con algo de sarcasmo y mentiras. Sera que Temari, esta ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Gaara: Temari, te lo preguntamos por que, la Hokage nos envio una carta pidiendonos disculpas publicas por que Shikamaru te ofendio.

Kankuro: Realmente Temari nos preocupas mucho, eres nuestra hermana y no dejaremos que nadie te falte al respeto (fingio enojo Kankuro)

Temari: Gracias hermanos, no esperaba mas de ustedes, pero pueden olvidar ese asunto, no me interesa y como dije, por mi el esta muerto.

Gaara (mirandola seca y friamente) Estas segura Temari?

Temari: Si, estoy segura.

Kankuro y Gaara solo se vieron por unos instantes. Simulando sorpresa aunque a su modo, Temari lo tomo como un cruce de miradas normales.

Gaara: Bueno para que estes mas tranquila, Shikamaru esta por recibir una penitencia, no te gustaria saber de que se trata?

Temari: Gaara. No quiero saber nada de ese tipo, entiende por favor.

Kankuro: Temari, no te enojes, solo queremos que estes contenta y tranquila, nada mas.

Temari: Lo estoy pero si siguen de necios, me pondre furiosa.

Gaara opto por cerrar el sobre antes guardando la carta, ya no le comento a Temari cual seria la penitencia, ella salio mientras los hermanos seguían.

Kankuro: Al parecer a Temari ya no le interesa mas este asunto, yo queria tratar de sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos, conocerlos.

Gaara: Yo tambien Kankuro, pero creo que por la forma en como la educaron, el que reprima sus deseos es algo tan facil para ella. Creo que sera mejor olvidarlo.

Kankuro: Aun asi pediste a la Hokage que te informara de la decision de Shikamaru no?

Gaara: aunque conociendolo seguro pedira el exilio. Ya que según tu "es un vago" y según mi hermana "es un cobarde"

Kankuro: Bueno, no queda mas de otra.

Temari llego a su cuarto, se quito el abanico y decidio mirar por la ventana:

Su pensamiento ocurria, por que ella lo trato tan mal, si solamente le declaro que la amaba, siempre habian sido amigos aunque quizas la primera vez que se vieron se odiaban, o al menos ella por el. Pero en el pasado Temari sufrio innumerables decepciones amorosas, todas querian andar con ella para poder ejercer un alto mando en el palacio de Suna. Todos veian a Temari como una escala al poder, y no como lo que realmente es, una mujer. Que pese a que se muestra dura y con carácter no deja de serlo, pero gracias a eso se volvio una mujer sumamente huraña, que al mencionarle la palabra amor la convertia en el peor ser, aun peor que Gaara cuando era niño.

"Quizas, podria haberlo intentado por ultima vez, pero creo que he perdido mi oportunidad"

Pero lo que mas le incomodaba era el sueño que habia tenido un dia anterior, aunque después lo tomo como eso: un simple y absurdo sueño.

Temari: Que tonterias estoy pensando, esas son solo estupideces creadas por una mente tan primitiva, yo soy Temari y no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente N-A-D-A.

De repente se dirigio hacia su cama y se dejo caer.

En Konoha ya habia casi anochecido, y el no tardo en recostarse en su cama, no sabia lo que le esperaba, pero aun asi se mostraba feliz:

Shikamaru: Al ir a la mision de todos modos cumplire, viva o muera, si vivo, demostrare ser mas que un jounin, y si muero, la mujer que amo sera feliz, por que asi al menos demostrare lo que dije: Que yo hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que sea feliz y si eso significa mi muerte, que asi sea.


	6. Vamonos!

**Primero quiero agradecer a Rose Hatake Nara por sus sugerencias, espero que haya hecho bien esta redaccion, siempre lo hacia en guion debido a que, era coordinadora de teatros escolares y pues siempre me pedian guiones, asi que pues se me hizo llamemosle un habito, asi que pues veamos que tal va:**

____________

Al ir a la mision de todos modos cumplire, viva o muera, si vivo, demostrare ser mas que un jounin, y si muero, la mujer que amo sera feliz, por que asi al menos demostrare lo que dije: Que yo hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que sea feliz y si eso significa mi muerte, que asi sea. – Hablaba solo Shikamaru mientras estaba recostado – Ha caramba, bueno.

"Shikamaru, baja por favor" – Una voz de hombre adulto le llamaba, se trataba de su padre – "Necesito hablar contigo ahora que no esta tu madre"

Shikamaru bajo como de costumbre, con las manos en las bolsas y tomo asiento en la mesa donde suelen comer, su padre lo miraba con mucha seriedad y curiosidad.

-Shikamaru – Dijo con voz seria – Ya me entere de que le faltaste el respeto a una Ninja de Suna, y ya me dijeron tu penitencia, lo que yo quisiera saber es por que lo decidiste de esa manera hijo. No era mas facil pedir una disculpa publica antes de esto?

-Las Disculpas son problematicas y fastidiosas – respondio con desgano, hablar de eso ya lo tenia fastidiado – Ademas, esta es una prueba para ver si soy aun mejor que un Jounin .

-Hijo, yo se que no puedo moverte, ni mucho menos influir en tus decisiones, pero quiero pedirte que esta vez no me veas como tu padre, sino como tu amigo – Haciendo mucha énfasis en la palabra "amigo" – Quiero que confies en mi y me digas por que tomaste este camino.

Shikamaru se paro de su asiento y se recargo en un mueble que estaba cerca de ahí. Y se alegro al ver que su padre le pedia la confianza, quizas lo apoyaria o cuando menos lo podria comprender.

-Escucha padre, la verdad es que nunca ofendi a la chica Ninja de Suna, simplemente le confese mis sentimientos – De repente miraba hacia la entrada que estaba abierta y daba un paisaje nocturno bello, iluminado por la luz de luna – Pero, ella me rechazo, aunque no de una manera comun.

-Shikamaru, debes comprender que a las mujeres no se les trata de un modo machista, siempre te has caracterizado por tener un carácter un poco irregular, buscando por todos los medios hacer que la mujer sea menos que un hombre, pero lo que no sabes – Inclino su mirada hacia su hijo – Es que sin ellas no somos absolutamente nada. – Shikamaru lo volteo a ver incredulo, para el esas palabras viniendo de su padre eran una sorpresa – Si aunque me veas asi, debes tomar en cuenta que nosotros venimos de una mujer, y que ella a pesar de ser enojona, tal vez feliz, comprensiva, no deja de ser alguien que esta destinado a compartir nuestra vida , nuestro mundo. Te pondre el ejemplo de Yoshino, sin ella, no hubieses nacido, si, es verdad – comenzaba a sonreir – es manipuladora, tosca, demasiado estricta pero la adoro pese a eso, su sonrisa fue la que me cautivo y aunque me tomo demasiado tiempo cortejarla ya vez, ella al final de acepto por que me queria. Shikamaru, las mujeres no solo son seres humanos, son personas que buscan un amor fraternal y masculino, y supongo que tu con esa chica, nunca demostraste respeto, siempre te ponias en un plan machista.

-Es probable que sea la causa de el rechazo – rascándose la cabeza no queria hablar de mas – Pero bueno ya lo decidi padre, es problemático pero bueno, es una forma de desahogar la frustración que tengo dentro.

-Shikamaru – se para su padre y se pone frente a el – Deja que te abrace hijo mio.

Shikamaru acepto gustozo el abrazo que muy contadas veces le habia dado su padre, y sintio que finalmente tenia la confianza de el, para consigo, ahora tenia mucha mas confianza para salir orondo ante esta difícil mision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente…

Finalmente Shikamaru estaba listo para la accion, el salio de su casa muy temprano, para llegar al palacio de la Hokage, pero quizo alentar su paso, queria admirar todo lo que veia, durante su recorrido, quizas una parte de el le decia que no volveria, y eso en cierta forma lo atemorizaba pero no al grado de negarse o huir, sus bases estaban fijas y no habia vuelta de hoja.

-¡Shikamaru! – Una voz conocida le grito a sus espaldas – Espera, Shikamaru.

-Que sucede – volteo a ver, e identifico a Naruto – Que ocurre Naruto, no me digas que quieres que te invite el desayuno en Ichiraku nuevamente.

-No no no, de veras – Dijo Naruto con su caracteristica sonrisa – Me entere de que iras solo a una mision de rango A, ¿Crees realmente poder, no quieres que te acompañe? Después de todo soy uno de los mejores Ninja – comentaba con la pose de Gai Sensei – Andale, por favor.

-Lo siento Naruto – responde sonriendo – este es un reto para mi, quizas me vuelva tan fuerte como Jiraiya, no lo crees?

-Shikamaru – Naruto le extiende la mano – Buena suerte, y ojala todo salga bien.

-Ok – Tomandole la mano – muchas gracias por preocuparte Naruto, pero si no regreso – Alza la mirada hacia el cielo – Quiero que por favor te conviertas en un Hokage que no desistas de tus sueños – le suelta la mano a Naruto – Me tengo que ir – da media vuelta y prosigue su camino.

Naruto solo le dijo "Adios" y lo despedia moviendo la mano de izq a derecha y viceversa.

Prosiguio su corto pero lento camino, el deseaba que ese paseo nunca terminara… y al cabo de unos minutos. Su gran amigo Chouji lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros del palacio.

-Shikamaru – hablo Chouji – Asi que estas decidido a enfrentar la dura realidad de las cosas.

-Ya vienes a sermonearme nuevamente Chouji? –Dijo Shikamaru con ironia.

Chouji se acerca a el.

-Sinceramente no te pido que te niegues, pero lo que si te puedo pedir es que trates de ir armando estrategias, no se sabe si se te presentaran los 2 bandidos juntos o 1 por 1.

-Realmente eso es lo que venia pensando, por eso mi paso lento.

-Y donde esta Ino? – pregunto Shikamaru con desgano – No se supone que deberia ya estar entrenando por ahí?

-Aun no se levanta – responde Chouji con una sonrisa – Al parecer ayer tuvo mucho trabajo en la floreria y termino exhausta, la verdad dudo que se levante en un buen rato, supongo que querias despedirte de ella.

-Si, pero ya te encargaras tu de hacerlo – dijo Shikamaru tambien con una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del Palacio.

-Shikamaru te deseo la mejor de las suertes y ya nos veremos a tu regreso – Dijo despidiendose Chouji.

-Claro – Solo se limito a decir Shikamaru.

Finalmente entro a donde estaba la Hokage y una vez mas Shikamaru entro sin avisar, y encontro a Tsunade volviendo a dormir, solo que en esta ocasión estaba la oficina ordenada y eso si que era una sorpresa.

"no creo que la Hokage haya escombrado todo eso" – penso.

-Que problemático encontrarla siempre tomando la siesta Hokage-sama – Dijo Shikamaru.- Pero tambien es divertido. Oiga ya es tarde para seguir durmiendo.

Tsunade reacciono y después de divisar a Shikamaru, le grito que por que la habia despertado, este solo se inmuto y le veia el hilo de saliva que le salia en la comisura derecha de los labios.

-Haaa. Bueno, ya estas listo Shikamaru? – Pregunto retadoramente Tsunade – Estas listo para una nueva aventura que te espera? Y mira que por ultima vez…

-Si si si, ya lo dije, no me niego, quiero la mision – Interrumpio Shikamaru – solo espero ultimas ordenes para proceder a irme.

Tsunade solo respiro aliviada, era hora de dejarlo partir.

-Bueno, como te dije, si crees que esta mision se te complica regresa, de acuerdo? – Dijo Tsunade.

-De acuerdo – respondio Shikamaru mientras guardaba las manos en sus bolsas de "pantalón?"

Tsunade se acomodo en su asiento y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Puedes marcharte cuando gustes

Shikamaru dio media vuelta y salio… rumbo a la entrada de Konoha.

Mientras tanto en Suna, Gaara habia recibido un recado de Tsunade, y antes de leerlo mando llamar a Temari y a Kankuro, les queria compartir quizas ese recado.

-Muy bien Gaara, estamos aquí, que se te ofrece? –pregunta Kankuro.

-Acabo de recibir una petición de el Pais de el Fuego, necesitan unos ninjas para capturar a un delincuente alla, es debil pero los aldeanos de alla son debiles y sus ninjas no son tan fuertes, asi que los mande llamar para asignarle esta tarea a Temari.

-Y por que yo Gaara? – pregunto Temari con suma impaciencia- Si tambien Kankuro esta libre, ademas yo quisiera permanecer aquí por cualquier cosa y…

-Temari – Interrumpio Gaara – La otra mision es ir a Konoha y no creo que quieras ir a ese lugar sabiendo que Nara Shikamaru estara ahí.

Temari simplemente guardo silencio.

-Bueno entonces yo ire a Konoha Gaara – Comento Kankuro – ademas tengo unos asuntos pendientes con los Hyuuga.

-Que clase de asuntos? –pregunta Gaara.

-Veras – responde Kankuro y prosigue – Ellos han empezado a crear armas para su clan, y pues me ofrecio algunas que podia inplementar en mis marionetas a cambio de que yo le enseñe a su prima Hanabi a manejar ciertas marionetas.

-De acuerdo, Temari – Voltea Gaara a verla – Puedes irte, lo demas es asunto de Konoha y de tu querido enemigo.

Temari sintio una especie de escalofrio cuando Gaara le menciono eso, aparentemente ella se paro y se "fue" pero al cerrar la puerta decidio pegar el oido, le picaba la curiosidad que pasaba con ese ser "vago y cobarde". Mientras tanto Gaara, abria el contenido de ese sobre, que el ya habia abierto y no leido, pero quizo esperar hasta que al menos Kankuro estuviera con el.

-Supongo que se trata de la decision que tomo Nara Shikamaru, con su supuesta "ofensa" a Temari – repunto Kankuro.

Gaara hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Kankuro, comenzo a leerlo, de repente en una parte Gaara abrio mucho los ojos, y Kankuro se dio cuenta de ello.

-Que pasa Gaara, que dice ese recado por que esa impresión – preguntaba con insistencia Kankuro.

Temari desde afuera solo sentia que su corazon latia cada vez mas rapido.

-El ha escojido la mision solitaria de Rango A. – respondio Gaara con suma sorpresa – Y pensar que lo consideraban un vago y un cobarde. Pero este muchacho tiene agallas de ser un suicida.

Kankuro y Temari en sus respectivos lugares se sorprendieron ante tal situación.

-Nara Shikamaru es un loco maniatico, como se le ocurre tomar la mision solitaria, esta demente ese muchacho – decia con sorpresa aun, Kankuro.

-La verdad es que se ha ganado mi respeto – miro Gaara hacia arriba – La verdad ese muchacho tiene determinación, Por eso, quizas Kankuro sea la mejor idea de que vayas a apoyarlo.

-Al menos cuentame de que se trata su mision para tener conocimiento – Pedia Kankuro – Por que ir asi por que si, no me convendria.

-Debe ir a detener a dos delincuentes muy fuertes del Pais de la Niebla.

Cuando dijo eso Gaara, Temari logro recordar todo su sueño nuevamente:

Especialmente la escena cuando se encontro con Chouji:

_**FLASHBACK DEL SUEÑO:**_

"Que paso, dime que paso Chouji. – preguntaba Temari, sorprendida.

-Cuando volvio de Suna, el dijo que te habia faltado al respeto, -Responde y a su vez la voltea a ver- y que como tal, el fue penalizado, le dieron a escoger entre 2 cosas, si ser exiliado de las misiones Ninja o aceptar una mision de rango A, y el decidio tomar la segunda…

-Entonces…- Interrumpe Temari.

-El sabia que las probabilidades de éxito eran bajas, **por que su penitencia era que tenia que ir solo a capturar a unos asesinos de la villa de la niebla**. Se supo que acabo con 1, pero el otro suponemos que lo mato. Por que solo encontramos el cuerpo de 1 de ellos y el de Shikamaru. – Hizo un largo silencio pero después retomo la platica - Todo fue tan repentino, curiosamente me toco ir a una mision sencilla cerca de ahí, pero en el camino una voz me llamaba, y cuando me di cuenta era Shikamaru, estaba aun vivo. "

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Temari se alejo sigilosamente hacia su cuarto, mientras tanto, Gaara y Kankuro habian oido los pasos de su hermana, a lo que Gaara decidio seguirla, mientras que Kankuro solamente esperaba.

Una vez que entro Temari, con mucha sorpresa y desesperación buscaba algunas armas, e ítems que quizas necesitaria. SI, ELLA SENTIA LA NECESIDAD DE IR A AYUDARLO, por que? , la verdad es que ni ella sabia el por que. Pero no queria perder mas tiempo, tal vez ese tiempo le diria con el paso la verdadera razon. Sera por que, queria de algun modo enmendar lo que le hizo a Shikamaru, o quizas por que finalmente sentia algo mas que un afecto … amor quizas?

De repente entro Gaara.

-Temari – dijo imperante Gaara – Que estas haciendo, no te he dado instrucciones para que empaques aun.

-Debo irme Gaara, es un asunto personal – Respondio agitada.

De repente Gaara le detuvo una mano y le dijo.

-Temari, tu no puedes irte de aquí sin que te haya asignado una mision. –Dijo desafiante Gaara.

Temari solo miro a su hermano con enojo, desesperación y sorpresa. Sabia que el escaparse seria un trabajo sumamente difícil.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Shikamaru estaba en la entrada, y estaban con el Chouji y Naruto, deseandole mucha suerte y recomendandole lo mismo que Tsunade "si la mision es problemática, regresa, ante todo Shikamaru, tu vida es primero" le decia Naruto.

Shikamaru al fin ponia un pie fuera de la Villa de Konoha, listo para enfrentar un futuro incierto.


	7. El Orgullo vs el Amor

_**Aquí esta el Cap 7, en el 8 me retrasare un poco X_X tengo examenes mañana y pasado pero les prometo que el fin estara listo, ojala les guste.**_

Cuando Temari escucho que Shikamaru decide seleccionar la mision en vez del exilio, recordo todo el sueño que habia tenido tiempo atrás, por lo cual intuyo que ese sueño no era uno pasajero, sino uno profetico (osea esos que te dicen que va a pasar), entonces no dudo en dirigirse a su habitación.

Pero Gaara y Kankuro se dieron cuenta. Gaara inmediatamente se paro y decidio seguirla, mientras que Kankuro prefirió esperar.

Temari, sintio la necesidad de ir a apoyar a Shikamaru, ella ignoraba el por que, solamente lo queria hacer, tal vez seria para enmendar lo grosera que fue con el, o por que quizas sentia algo mas que una simple amistad…

Gaara entro de inmediato a su cuarto y comenzaba a observar con mucha cautela lo que hacia su hermana:

-Temari – Le llama Gaara y pregunta - ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?, no te he dicho que empaques para tu mision, aun falta tiempo.

Temari solamente queria salir de ahí, y no queria dar una respuesta, asi que solo se limito a responderle.

-Debo irme Gaara – responde con mucha desesperación – Disculpame, pero este es un asunto personal.

De repente Gaara se acerca y le detiene la mano, desafiante le dice:

-No Temari, tu no puedes salir de Suna sin que yo te lo autorice – al ver la reaccion tosca de Temari se la aprieta con mas fuerza – no te puedes ir de aquí, sin antes me digas que es lo que tienes en mente.

-Sueltame Gaara – Forzando a que la soltaran – No te metas, este no es tu asunto.

-De ninguna manera

De repente Gaara hizo un movimiento con su otra mano, lo cual hacia que la arena que se encontraba en el cuarto de Temari (Haciendo hincapié, el castillo era hecho con Arena) cubriera a Temari en casi su totalidad, Temari trataba de oponer resistencia, pero el Jutsu de Gaara era mas fuerte, hasta que después de unos momentos solo quedaba al descubierto el rostro de Temari.

-Que estas pensando Gaara? Por que me encierras que estas loco? – Se quejaba Temari.

-Temari, si quieres que te deje ir, a donde tu quieres, debo enterarme de lo sucedido y ver si te puedo dar ese permiso especial – Responde Gaara seriamente y viendola.

-Gaara, por favor, dejame ir, no puedo decirte la razon, solo entiende que es personal.

De repente Gaara coje una silla y toma asiento, observando los ademanes que hacia Temari con la cara, el se daba una idea, pero queria o trataria de forzar a Temari a ser sincera con el y sobretodo consigo misma.

-Es por Nara Shikamaru cierto? – Dice Gaara y Temari se asombra – Quieres ir a ayudarle.

-No, no es .. cierto, es mentira – replicaba con nervios Temari – Es otra cosa, ya sueltame Gaara me estas haciendo daño.

-Temari, por que no eres sincera contigo misma, a que saldrias tu sino es para apoyarle, tu no tienes amigos en Suna, solamente nos tienes a Kankuro y a mi, y tenias a Shikamaru Nara pero como te falto al respeto, ya no lo tienes, ademas, te escuche cuando corriste al enterarte de la decision de ese "vago cobarde" al que tu lo llamas, es que acaso desperto en ti la necesidad de ayudarlo?

Gaara le estaba dando en el clavo a Temari, ella simplemente por mas que queria ocultarlo ya no podia, pero su orgullo, ESE MALDITO ORGULLO, hacia que negara todo lo dicho por Gaara, finalmente comprendia que realmente necesitaba ayudar a Nara, y mientras mas tiempo perdia, la probabilidad de que su sueño se cumpliera crecia…

Pero…

No Gaara, estas equivocado – Forzando el decir las palabras pero a la vez se agachaba – No me interesa Nara Shikamaru, por mi puede ser asesinado. – Y si que le costaba decirlo.

-Entonces, no te soltare Temari, hasta que no seas honesta contigo misma. – Le dice Gaara, este se para y comienza a retirarse, en esos momentos…

Temari recordo un pasaje la ultima vez que Shikamaru la tuvo en Konoha, antes de Irse el, la acompañaba a la salida como siempre lo hacian, hasta que ella inicio una platica muy especial.

**FLASH BACK 1**

_-Oye Bebe Lloron- preguntaba agachada- No has pensado en tener alguna novia? Desde que te conozco nunca has tenido alguna._

_-Las mujeres son problematicas – Responde rascandose la cabeza – Ademas son difíciles de entender, algunos dias estan bien, otros mal, y para mi eso es problemático y fastidioso. Prefiero ahorrarme todo ese trabajo._

_-Entonces creo que seras solteron para toda la vida Tonto – Dijo Temari con cierta forma para molestarlo – O Quizas algun dia alguna chica te conquiste y no sera problemática._

_Shikamaru volteo medio sorprendido a ver a su compañera._

_-No lo creo, no hay mujer que me entienda y que me comprenda – Decia con orgullo y de repente voltea a ver a Temari – Y dime tu Mujer Problemática – Ella voltea – Tu no has tenido novio? _

_-La verdad no los necesito, todos los hombres son una bola de farsantes y debiles – Decia con gran coraje Temari – Prefiero estar muy sola, que mal acompañada – Volteando a ver a Shikamaru._

_-Que Problemático – Decia al ver la mirada de su compañera – Al menos puedes estar 100% segura de que yo no te cortejare, eres tan desesperante y problemática que creo que me volveria loco con solo de pensarlo._

_-Y asi te proteges de mi Abanico, tan solo intentalo y ya veras…_

**FIN FLASH BACK 1**

De repente se corta ese pensamiento… y Temari pensaba: Y quien diria que al final, tu te animarias a contarme tus verdaderos sentimientos. Shikamaru Nara…

**FLASH BACK 2**

_-Y bueno – Decia Shikamaru metiendose las manos a las bolsas – Te dire algo que quizas lo tomes a mal, pero es bueno contarlo._

_-A ver dimelo – Pedia Temari – Cuentame._

_-A pesar de que seas una mujer que da miedo y sea brutal, seguramente habra algun chico que destruira todo eso, y te volveras tan noble por el, que para ti sera algo desastrozo, pero a la vez bonito…_

_-Crees que yo me enamorare algun dia? –Se burlaba Temari – No me hagas Reir, Bebe Lloron._

_-No te enseñaron a no interrumpir a la gente? Mujeres … - Decia con fastidio Shikamaru y comenzo a proseguir con el sermon – Bueno, te comentaba que algun dia… ese dia que te enamores haras todo lo que este a tu alcance para verlo, estar con el, y por que no? Si esta metido en algun problema, ayudarlo… _

_-Solo dices puras tonterias Shikamaru – repuntaba Temari con un dejo de disgusto_

**FIN FLASH BACK 2**

"Maldito Bebe Lloron, -se le aparece la imagen de Shikamaru en su mente – eres un maldito lo sabias? Pero finalmente debo entender que tus palabras de aquella ocasión eran ciertas, si supieras que tengo la necesidad de verte, pero por que, por que maldita sea no lo aceptaba, algunas veces cuando iba a Konoha era feliz, feliz de verte, pero mi orgullo siempre trataba de impedirme esa dicha, y gracias a el siempre demostraba ser una mujer fuerte, sin piedad, con carácter frio, opacando todo mi sentimiento, y matandolo de golpe y sobretodo tratandote mal…" – pensaba.

"Si realmente quieres deshacerte de toda esa pared que detiene tus verdaderos sentimientos, es hora de que los demuestres, Temari – Hablaba la imagen de Shikamaru – Liberate y corre hacia donde tu quieras, hacia donde se encuentra la felicidad" – Y de inmediato desaparecio…

Temari abrio los ojos y solto un grito.

-¡GAARA, DEJAME SALIR DE ESTE ATAUD DE ARENA!

Gaara estaba a medio camino cuando regreso… Kankuro tambien lo escucho y decidio tambien ir,

-Y bien Temari… -Decia Gaara cuando fue interrumpido.

-Callate, dejame ir, debo ir a ayudarlo, necesito ir a ayudarlo Gaara – Decia con impaciencia Temari. – Asi que apresurate no quiero perder tiempo.

Pero Gaara necio, queria que le dijera todo, mientras Kankuro solo en un extremo observaba.

-Ayudar a quien Temari? – pregunta Gaara con curiosidad.

-A Shikamaru, a mi gran amigo Shikamaru – Dijo determinante Temari. – Quiero verle, quiero ayudarlo, por que si el muere, me sentire sola toda mi maldita vida.

Gaara finalmente sonrio y deshizo el ataud de arena que le habia hecho a Temari.

-Vez como no era difícil sincerarse Temari? – comentaba gaara con sumo agrado, y de repente le señalo la puerta – Anda Temari, tienes la mision de ayudar a Shikamaru Nara en su mision, te doy toda la libertad, corre antes de que todo esto termine.

Temari comenzo a llorar, gracias a Gaara logro sobreponerse ante su orgullo y finalmente aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de repente fue a pararse ante sus dos hermanos y les dio un gran abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Gaara, Kankuro – sollozaba – No se que seria de mi sin ustedes.

-Solamente nos interesa tu felicidad hermana – decia Kankuro – Asi que pues tal vez Gaara no uso el mejor metodo pero ya vez si funciono, ahora corre, que tu querido amado necesitara de ti.

De repente Temari los dejo de abrazar, tomo su abanico, sus armas, y salio corriendo. Mientras Tanto Gaara y Kankuro se asomaban por la ventana esperando ver la silueta de Temari correr hacia la salida de suna.

-Gaara, nunca imagine que hicieras esto por Temari – Decia con orgullo Kankuro – Ahora finalmente después de todo lo que paso, vuelve a sonreir como cuando eramos niños.

-Ella sabe que con ese hombre puede ser feliz, los hombres de Suna solamente la querian para subir al poder, no veian a Temari como lo que realmente es, una chica con sentimientos, eso hizo que Temari no volviera a creer en el amor, generalizando a todo hombre al hacerlo miserable. – Decia Gaara con todo el conocimiento, pues el se daba cuenta cuando Temari se enteraba de los verdaderos planes de sus "supuestos novios" – Pero sabes algo Kankuro? – Kankuro voltea a verlo – me alegra volver a ver a Temari feliz.

-Ni que lo digas, yo tambien me siento contento – Decia Kankuro.

De repente la silueta de Temari aparecia abajo corriendo, pero de repente decidio pararse, y voltear hacia su cuarto, donde logro divisar a Gaara y a Kankuro. Les hizo la señal de "adios" mientras que solo Gaara tambien le respondio haciendo el movimiento de despedida con la mano, mientras que Kankuro solo le sonreia…

Sabia que su viaje no seria corto, le llevaria quizas horas, Pero la necesidad de apoyar a quien una vez fue su compañero de batalla, le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

"Espero que cuando lo vea, aun se encuentre bien, esta es mi oportunidad de ser feliz, con mi gran amigo y querido… bebe lloron Shikamaru Nara."

Y solamente se veia cada vez mas como desaparecia la silueta de Temari en el horizonte…


	8. Recuerdos

Despues de que Temari se habia ido, Kankuro y Gaara decidieron hablar sobre ese tema, se dirigieron hacia el despacho, y de ahí ambos tomaron asiento, primero habia un gran silencio pero Kankuro decidio dar la primera palabra:

-Oye hermano – decia, y gaara lo veia fijamente – te has puesto a pensar que Temari nos deje solos? . Digo por que si realmente esta enamorado de ese tipo lo mas probable es que ya no regrese.

De repente Gaara tomo un respiro… el no lo habia pensado de esa manera, pero…

-Si se a que te refieres, pero, si Temari ha decidido quedarse en Konoha, no hay problema – respondia Gaara con la mas amena tranquilidad mientras que Kankuro solo lo veia sorprendido – Si, aunque me veas con esa cara. Kankuro, si Temari finalmente logra liberar sus sentimientos a la totalidad y decide que con ese joven hara su vida en Konoha, nosotros debemos apoyarla.

Kankuro volteaba hacia otro lado, como que lo que le comentaba Gaara era de pensarse, pero al final de cuentas, era su hermana y pese a como fuera, tenia derecho a ser feliz. Y ellos son sus hermanos, estan para apoyarla en todas sus decisiones.

-Ademas – decia Gaara – tendremos que hacerlos a la idea de que eso sera lo mas probable.

-Si, creo que tienes razon – Decia Kankuro aliviado, ya entendia que era 100% posible, ademas, comparando con su situación actual amorosa, fue que lo comprendio – Solo queda esperar las noticias de Temari, ya sea donde se encuentre.

Y finalmente la noche llego… Ambos estaban a medio camino, y bueno, lo impresionante era que ambos al parecer estaban "conectados", a la misma hora ambos decidieron acampar, pues, ya no era hora para seguir deambulando, al menos Shikamaru no tenia ya un motivo para no descansar, quizas Temari si, pero ella, ya estaba cansada, sobretodo tenia que reponerse después del susto que le metio Gaara, ambos acamparon y decidieron comer…

Un rato mas y decidieron dormir, pero…

Ambos no podian hacerlo, por un lado Shikamaru estaba temeroso de lo que pasaria mañana y ademas no queria pensar mucho en ello, ya que podria traerle mala suerte. Temari, pues cada vez sentia mas la necesidad de verlo a el, cada vez su corazon asistia mas que a la razon, tenia de alguna manera que romper con esa mascara de mujer fuerte ante el, sabia que no seria facil, pero esa vez utilizaria ese orgullo para demostrarlo.

De repente Shikamaru comenzo a sentirse triste, y los recuerdos de Temari, especialmente cuando lo despreciaron aparecian, primero, cuando se llego su turno contra ella, en el examen chunnin, cuando lo salvaba… todos esos recuerdos le sacaron una amigable sonrisa… pero…

**FLASH BACK **

"

_Y dime de quien se trata chico lagrimas. – preguntaba Temari con suma curiosidad ._

_La verdad es que me gustaria no decir su nombre – Decia Shikamaru agachado, con miedo - por que no lo se…_

_No seas cobarde, y cuentame, quien es. – Pedia con demasiada insistencia_

_De repente Shikamaru con mucho esfuerzo comenzo a ver de frente a Temari, quien lo miraba curiosa…_

_-Aquella mujer de la cual siento que me he enamorado pese a todas las dificultades, esa mujer que es mas problemática de todas, esa mujer que como ansio decirle cuanto la amo… esa mujer eres tu. Temari" – Y bajo la cabeza nuevamente._

_De repente solo Temari se levanto y se puso frente a Shikamaru, este esperando alguna respuesta se levanto, pero… Temari le abofeteo con tal fuerza que lo avento lejos de ella, Shikamaru no daba credito a lo que estaba pasando, lo que el mas esperaba era que al menos le dijera un NO, pero no eso. Despues Temari con sumo enojo le pedia:_

_-Quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto ahora, Shikamaru – Decia imperante y con una visible cara de enojo – no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida._

"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Con Temari:**

-Por que me siento tan mal, por que… -decia Temari sola, pero cambiando de posición al tratar de dormir, pero no podia – Solamente el me confeso sus sentimientos – de repente se alzo la mano y comenzo a ver su palma – Por que lo trate tan mal, kami, el no tenia la culpa de todo lo que he pasado en esta maldita vida.

**FLASHBACK A**

_Aparece Temari esperando en la entrada de Suna, cuando de repente cerca de ella, habian 2 personas que decian a lo lejos: "Sabias que Radamu quiere con la hermana de Gaara para ver si escala al poder?" Al oir esto Temari, comenzo a apretar el puño, no tarda ni perezosa fue a donde vivia dicha persona, pero no quiso tocar, escuchaba voces, asi que decidio pegar oreja en la puerta:_

_-Realmente estas cuerdo? – decia una voz femenina._

_-Si, esa mujer no creo que se de cuenta, la tengo a mis pies, y cuando me case con ella tendre un alto mando en el palacio ya lo veras y nos daremos la gran vida – Decia el tal Radamu"_

_Temari salio corriendo de ahí, tratando de ahogar su llanto rumbo al palacio _

**FIN FLASHBACK A**

-Pero, eso no paraba ahí… aun segui con ese maldito calvario – Decia Temari con voz triste.

**FLASHBACK B**

_Temari estaba dichosa de que ya tenia 1 mes con su novio, pero de repente algo sucedió. Kankuro entro apresuradamente a darle una noticia:_

_-Temari, necesito que me acompañes – Temari lo miro extrañada, pero decidio seguirlo._

_Mas tarde encontro a Kankuro con Gaara, y su supuesto novio, el sentado agachado con leves heridas. Temari supuso que sus hermanos lo habian golpeado y decidio defender a su novio:_

_-Que les pasa, Gaara, Kankuro? – Les decia enojada – Por que hacen estas barbaridades?_

_-Temari – Decia Gaara – Este tipó fue atrapado por tratar de robar aquí, especialmente lo vieron cojiendo una marioneta de Kankuro. _

_-Eso no es cierto, - Gritaba Temari – Eso es una calumnia, dejalo ir Gaara._

_De repente el chico comenzo a hablar._

_-Temari, es verdad – ella lo miro sorprendida – Y dejame decirte que aunque se que me condenaran, ya no hace falta fingir –_

_-A que te refieres, habla de una buena vez – Gritaba Temari._

_Kankuro y Gaara solo observaban._

_-Yo nunca te quise, eres muy poca mujer para mi, tu mas bien pareces hombre – lo decia con mucha malicia, veia como Temari comenzaba de un rostro enojado a uno triste – Solo estuve contigo para poder penetrar este palacio y robar._

_-Eres un maldito – Gritaba Kankuro y se iba a ir sobre el, pero Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro y le hacia con la cabeza una negativa – Gaara…_

_-Asi que tu solo utilizaste la ingenuidad de una mujer para tu propio beneficio no es asi? – Comentaba Gaara – Bueno, creo que tu pena sera la peor de todas._

_-Gaara – susurraba con cierto llanto Temari – Disculpame por ser tan ingenua… _

_De repente Gaara, al ver el estado de Temari, le creo un ataud de arena al susodicho ladron, y grito._

"_SABAKU SOUSOU"_

_Solo se oyo un grito ligero, de repente una lluvia de arena y sangre comenzo a esparcirse, y parte de ella, llego a caerle en la cara a Temari, su semblante de mujer sumisa a exigente y orgullosa se dio en cuestion de segundos._

_-Jamas dejare que un hombre me pisotee, NUNCA MAS!!! – Decia Temari con gran determinación"_

**FIN FLASHBACK B.**

-Pero por que negarme el intentarlo una vez mas? Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no le interesa mas que su bienestar propio, las nubes, y tal vez… yo. Cuando hemos estado juntos, a veces se ha portado caballeroso (cosa que es raro en el) pero ha sido muy atento, pese a todo, a pesar de las veces que me he ido de Konoha, tratando de esquivarlo, me levanto cada vez mas temprano, y el siempre ha estado ahí, 7, 6 hasta 4 de la mañana… y el me espera.

**FLASHBACK C**

_Eran las 4 de la mañana, Temari ya estaba lista para irse, decidio esa hora por que sabia que Shikamaru estaria dormido y al fin podia salir de Konoha sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Asi que tomo su abanico y salio. Pero OH SORPRESA._

_-Oye, por que te vas tan de madrugada? – Decia Shikamaru sentado en una de las paredes._

_-Asi que estas aquí de nuevo tonto lloron – hablaba con desagrado – Me pregunto, cuando sera el dia que no estaras a mi lado? El dia que me dejes estar sola? Necesito privacidad sabes?_

_-Tu sabes que lo hago a pesar de que esto es problemático, pararme temprano – Reia Shikamaru – y todo para que la embajadora de Suna se sienta protegida._

_-Tonterias – recriminaba Temari – De cuando aca yo necesito proteccion, que yo recuerde yo te protegia antes._

_-Pero yo tambien lo hice – interrumpe Shikamaru – Asi que bueno, aunque no te guste, esta es mi mision y asi sea el ultimo dia que estes en Konoha te acompañare._

_De repente llegaron a la entrada de la aldea._

_-Bueno señorita – decia Shikamaru medio burlon – Aquí termina mi mision, claro, siempre y cuando pongas un pie afuera de aquí, pero si regresas, tendre que volver a cuidarte._

_Temari dio dos pasos, dando a demostrar que ya estaba fuera de ahí._

_-Bueno, pues puedes irte a dormir si quieres bebe lloron, no creo que nos veamos en un buen tiempo asi que espero que te vaya bien…_

_-Deseandole a alguien bienestar mujer problemática? – preguntaba inquieto Shikamaru – No estaras enferma o algo por el estilo?_

_-Sinceramente no me importa como te vaya – decia molesta Temari, ya que el no la tomaba enserio – Pero al menos deberias ser cortes cuando te hablan asi._

_Temari da media vuelta , alza el brazo en señal de adios y se encamina hacia Suna._

_Mientras tanto Shikamaru se llevaba la mano en la cabeza y se la comenzaba a rascar._

_-Que problemático_

**FIN FLASHBACK C.**

De repente Temari sintio que el sueño la vencia…

-Ojala que cuando te vea, asi como yo deseo verte, tu desees verme tambien.

Y Durmio…

**Con Shikamaru:**

-El aire esta muy intranquilo – comentaba – Creo que no la tendre facil, estoy a unas cuantas horas de camino, pero… - se acomodaba boca arriba – Como me gustaria ver por ultima vez a Temari.

Shikamaru veia las estrellas y trataba de armar el rostro de Temari, pero poco a poco el sueño le vencia hasta que finalmente cayo dormido.

**Con Temari.**

Su sueño era placentero, pero… de repente tuvo un sueño.

"

_Se encontraba corriendo en un bosque, escuchaba sonidos de golpes y de kunais, de repente, eso ceso y ella corrio aun con mas fuerza dirigiendose hacia el lugar, de repente a lo lejos vio dos siluetas alejarse. Y se detuvo. Comenzo a buscar entre el pequeño al que habia llegado y solo encontro un cuerpo boca abajo bañando en sangre._

_Su curiosidad fue tan grande que decidio acudir a el, se hinco y lo observaba, tenia un traje muy parecido a los ninjas de konoha, el pelo negro suelto, nada mas…_

_De repente lo volteo, y era Shikamaru Nara totalmente muerto, Con heridas en la cara y una mortal en el estomago…_

"


	9. Pelea y Encuentro

**Hola, disculpen por los retrasos es que ando en las ultimas dos semanas de clases y son temporadas de examenes finales. Desde aquí un saludo a todos los que leen este fic, especialmente a Rose Hatake que aun espero con mucha ansia la continuación de Shikemari _ xD**

Temari logro soñar algo descabellado, cuando ella habia llegado al lugar del "crimen" encontro a Shikamaru muerto. De repente ese sueño la desperto aun estando oscuro, el susto fue tan grande que el sueño se le habia espantado. Asi que sin tardarse ordeno sus cosas y decidio emprender en viaje…

Pocas horas después…

Shikamaru estaba ya despierto, y estaba planeando seguir su camino, ordeno todo y guardo sus pertenencias en su mochila, y bueno decidio no desayunar, quizas el pensaba encontrar alguna fonda para comer mas adelante, sin embargo todo para el era problemático, la tension cada vez crecia mas, tenia ya un mal presentimiento.

Pero… al parecer ya lo estaban esperando…

Un Ninja con una banda de la aldea de la niebla (no se si exista realmente en la serie pero digamos que es la banda que usaba el acompañante de Itachi) estaba recargado en el arbol, muy tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba meditando. Mientras que Shikamaru al verlo se sorprendio e inmediatamente saco de su chaleco una hoja que contenia las fotos de los dos asesinos que debian ser capturados, y efectivamente uno de ellos era el que se encontraba frente a su paso.

Tu debes ser Ronan, uno de los asesinos en serie de La Aldea de la Niebla. – hablo seriamente.

De repente el Ninja abrio los ojos y volteo a ver a Shikamaru.

-Servidor y amigo – respondio el Ninja y a su vez comenzo a ponerse frente a Shikamaru – podrias mostrarme esa hoja que llevas consigo?

Shikamaru no queria hacerlo…

-Por favor – estiraba la mano el Ninja al parecer era en son de paz – Dejame verlo.

De repente Shikamaru se lo entrego.

-Vaya – miraba la hoja sobandose la barbilla – sabes? Este tipo de fotos me hacen ver muy patetico, no saben tomar bien. – De repente ve una cifra hasta abajo y finge sorpresa – Oh, Diablos!!! Sabes cuanto ofrecen por mi cabeza? 1 millon de monedas de oro, vaya que si lo valgo – De repente le devuelve la hoja a Shikamaru , el la toma aunque desconfiado – Debo suponer que vienes por mi no es asi amiguito? – De repente junta sus manos y las coloca frente a Shikamaru como dandole la libertad de (amarrarlo?) – Anda, con toda confianza.

-Eres muy listo amigo, pero yo no caere en tu juego – Decia Retadoramente Shikamaru – Me pregunto, a cuantos les hiciste la misma barbaridad?

-Oh vamos, yo hablo enserio, me estoy entregando, o es que no confias en mi?- Miraba fijamente el Ninja a Shikamaru.

-No, siempre me han dicho que no confie en los desconocidos – De repente el Ninja baja las manos – Por lo que pues, creo que seria muy tonto de tu parte entregarte asi por que si.

-Bueno – respondia el Ninja – a decir verdad haces bien, por que no sabes que pueda pasar, quizas… algo bueno?

-Y donde esta tu compañero? – preguntaba Shikamaru, de esa respuesta dependeria su estrategia.

-Esa persona no es mi compañera, es mas ni es amigo mio, es mas bien: mi rival. El buen Hokutomaru… ha ese muchacho es digno de admirar… sabes? El se encarga de matar mujeres por dinero. – Hablaba mientras que la cara de Shikamaru comenzaba a mostrar cierta molestia – Asi que cuando tengas algun problema con una chica, avisanos y el se encargara de ella.

-No bromees, es cierto que pienso que las mujeres son problematicas pero no llego al grado de hacerles tonterias. – Mueve su cabeza hacia el Ninja y lo mira fulminante – En cambio a asesinos como tu, me causa placer aplastarlos.

-Oh – El Ninja de la niebla se acomodo en una pose de burla mientras que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro – Asi que el Ninja de la Hoja me quiere hacer daño. Creo que me ganare una banda de la hoja por primera vez.

Shikamaru saco 3 kunais de su porta, y se los arrojo, pero este Ninja los detuvo con otro que poseia ya en su mano, con una gran facilidad. Esto provoco en Shikamaru cierto resentimiento, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte como "se lo habian comentado" para el ese tipo de reacciones eran suficiente para hacer un calculo media de el poder del enemigo.

De repente el Ninja comenzo a contra atacar. Invoco su Jutsu de Neblina Permanente, todo el lugar se nublo por completo, Shikamaru comenzaba a irritarse rapidamente, pues no podia descifrar por donde comenzaria a atacar su oponente.

-Maldicion – recriminaba Shikamaru – "como podre saber… no puedo ver nada" – pensaba.

-Que paso Ninja de la Hoja, no me digas que… te dio miedo? – Se burlaba Ronan.

-No me subestimes – Decia Shikamaru.

La Pelea comenzo y se fue dando en cuant a una dificultad muy grande para Shikamaru

_(Disculpen si salto esta pelea pero es que como ando escasa de tiempo no puedo narrar una como suelo hacer asi que perdon u_u)_

_Pero imaginensela si es que ya han visto la forma de pelear de Shikamaru, asi que solamente les adelantare la parte final:_

Ya cansados ambos ninjas de tanto pelear, Shikamaru solo esperaba el momento indicado para que Ronan hiciera un solo movimiento para utilizar su jutsu de sombra, durante la pelea Ronan ocupo una misma tecnica 4 veces lo que permitio a Shikamaru estudiarla, a pesar de que habia sido golpeado.

-"Diablos"- Pensaba Shikamaru – Se que si hago esto me costara muy caro. Pero no queda de otra.

De repente Shikamaru saco otros kunais de su porta, y se los arrojo, este Ninja con suma dificultad por el cansacio los esquivo, pero mientras hacia eso, comenzaba el movimiento de sus manos, y grito : "Jutsu de Espinas de Hielo"

De repente Shikamaru espero ese momento para enviar su sombra, Ronan ya habia disparado de sus dedos 10 espinas, pero Shikamaru ya lo habia atrapado…

… Las 10 espinas rozaron el cuerpo de Shikamaru…

Pero el tuvo el valor y la fortaleza para aguantar. Y asi concentro todo su jutsu para que la sombra comenzara a moverse en el cuerpo de Ronan y hacer la ya conocida tecnica de su padre Shikaru: El Jutsu de la Sombra que Estrangula. Shikamaru aun no podia controlarla a la perfeccion por eso tenia que usar todo su chakra en esa tecnica.

Ronan no podia hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba a merced de Shikamaru.

-No seas tonto Ninja de Konoha – Decia Ronan con trabajos – Tu estas por morir si usas todo tu chakra.

-No me importa – decia Shikamaru con una sonrisa – Al menos me sentire satisfecho de que, pude contribuir a la eliminación de la peste. – Comenzo a utilizar una pose y grito – "JUTSU DE ESTRANGULACION"

La sombra comenzo a rodear el cuello de Ronan, y lo comenzo a ahorcar… los gritos de este eran bastante ruidosos que se podian escuchar a ciertos cientos de metros, ya que el bosque era solitario. Hasta que después de unos minutos, Ronan murio.

Shikamaru tedioso, herido y sin chakra solo se quedo hincado. Cabizbajo.

-Maldita sea… sera que morire aquí? – De repente sentia que la vista se le nublaba – Que problemático, ya empezamos mal.

Comenzo a explorarse su cuerpo, su cabeza, sus extremidades, en todo habia mugre, sangre, pero en la cabeza y en las piernas habian heridas muy fuertes, sobretodo en las piernas que es donde se le clavaron 2 espinas de hielo que ya se habian derretido.

-Quizas si descanso un rato pueda recuperar un poco de Chakra para caminar a algun pueblo- decia pero alguien mas estaba observandolo. – Problemático de nuevo…

De repente otro Ninja con la misma vestimenta de Ronan, aparecio enfrente de Shikamaru. Primero lo miraba después, volteo a ver el cadáver de Ronan…

-No esperaba que un Ninja patetico como tu lo derrotara – Decia el Ninja misterioso – Pero veo que – volteaba a ver a Shikamaru – Te costo todo tu chakra.

Shikamaru no respondia, estaba sumamente cansado. El Ninja lo veia herido, y se compadecio de el…

-Amigo – se junto a Shikamaru y se hinco para verlo mas de cerca – Estas a punto de morir, no te gustaria que te matara y se acaba tu sufrimiento?

Shikamaru comenzo a sentir miedo, sabia que su fin se acercaba, el ya no podia hacer nada… por lo que solo no respondio, mantenia su cabeza y su vista fijas en el suelo.

-Estas ya solo esperando tu muerte, ya ni hablar puedes, pero dice una frase que "el que calla otorga" y tu silencio me dice – de repente comenza a hacer un movimiento de manos – que quieres morir, esta bien. Aunque lastimosamente no me daran dinero por ti, asi que tomalo como una obra de caridad.

Shikamaru volteo hacia el Ninja y comenzo a sentir panico, "maldita sea, voy a morir…"

"JUTSU DE REMOLINOS ASESINOS"

De repente se formaron 3 remolinos alrededor de Shikamaru, eran enormes, Shikamaru queria huir pero el panico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no podia ni moverse.

-Estos remolinos son una tecnica basica mia – decia el Ninja – no te preocupes, solo sentiras dolor por unos cuantos segundos y moriras.

De repente el Ninja junto sus brazos a su cuerpo, y los remolinos comenzaron a acercarse a Shikamaru, el ya optaba por resignarse a su cruel futuro: la muerte.

Uno de esos remolinos copio el cadáver de Ronan, y comenzaba a golpearlo con mucha fuerza, como si te atacaran muchos al mismo tiempo…

_**Temari:**_

Temari estaba cerca y vio los remolinos que estaban mas adelante…

-Que demonios es ese jutsu – Gritaba con asombro y sintio una corriente muy fuerte de aire – Esta tecnica es muy poderosa…

_**Shikamaru:**_

Y los tornados, tocaron a Shikamaru, este, comenzo a gritar con mucho dolor y sentimiento mientras estos tornados lo golpeaban, presionaban, torturaban… pero… de repente comenzo a tener unas imágenes… quizas, el estaba muriendo…

"

Estaba el en Konoha, parado viendo las nubes, junto con todos sus amigos, absolutamente todos… divirtiendose, las chicas platicando, los hombres comiendo y en el caso de Lee y Naruto, peleando deportivamente… de repente, todos se comenzaban a ir, Shikamaru les gritaba pero nadie lo oia, hasta que 1 a 1 iba desapareciendo, y el se quedaba solo… de repente hubo un terremoto y todo eso fue destruido, la tierra se partia y Shikamaru no alcanzo a esquivarlo y comenzo a caer por ese grande abismo…de repente vio una imagen, la imagen de su amada Temari… el feliz… decia para si mismo: 'Que bien, si pude ver a Temari antes de…' y la imagen se le borro…

"

_**Temari:**_

De repente Temari sintio una opresión en su pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento y decidio correr aun mas de lo que podia…

_**Shikamaru:**_

Y los tornados cesaron… Shikamaru caia desde unos 10 metros… ya agonizando… toco suelo, boca arriba… comenzaba a sacar sangre por la boca y en el estomago tenia una herida… al parecer uno de esos tornados le ocasiono eso.

El Ninja de la Niebla, comenzo a orar por el pensando que estaba muerto. Y después de unos momentos dijo para si:

-Tal vez le hubiera ofrecido el puesto vacante de Ronan – Decia con una sonrisa – Pero bueno, mi defecto siempre ha sido que… todo lo hago impulsivamente.

Despues vio a lo lejos el cuerpo (aun mas) lastimado de Ronan, pero opto por dejarlo, la recompensa que pedian por ellos dos era bueno, y esa "caridad" le permitia que quizas alguno con suerte pasara y lo recogiera para cobrar la recompensa…

Y finalmente se marcho…

Pero pasaron unos minutos… Temari comenzaba a ver mientras su recorrido terminaba, arboles congelados, o algunos con escarcha e inclusive comenzaba ya a ver cada vez mas un terreno limpio, debido a los tornados estos arrasaban con los arboles que habian en cierto radio. De repente logro ver en el suelo, un pedazo de tela con la banda de Konoha con ligeros rasguños y con sangre.

Esa banda se la arranco el tornado a Shikamaru de su traje en la parte del brazo mientras era atacado.

De repente Temari comenzaba a buscar por todos lados, esperando que Shikamaru estuviera estable, pero de repente vio un ligero camino de sangre y su vista no queria seguirla por que tenia miedo a ver algo desgarrador, pero… su curiosidad pudo mas que su miedo, y encontro a Shikamaru tirado, cubriendose la herida que tenia en el estomago con una mano y la otra en el brazo.

-SHIKAMARU!!! – Gritaba Temari con muchas fuerzas – SHIKAMARU!!!

Pero este no respondia… Temari se solto a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Al ver que su querido amigo y quizas amado Shikamaru no respondia a sus gritos… tal vez el ya estaba muerto.


	10. Retorno a Suna

_**Y aquí esta el 10, en el 11 si me tardare un poquit (espero y no) pero pues disfruten este al menos =)**_

De repente Temari comenzaba a buscar por todos lados, esperando que Shikamaru estuviera estable, pero de repente vio un ligero camino de sangre y su vista no queria seguirla por que tenia miedo a ver algo desgarrador, pero… su curiosidad pudo mas que su miedo, y encontro a Shikamaru tirado, cubriendose la herida que tenia en el estomago con una mano y la otra en el brazo.

-SHIKAMARU!!! – Gritaba Temari con muchas fuerzas – SHIKAMARU!!!

Pero este no respondia… Temari se solto a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Al ver que su querido amigo y quizas amado Shikamaru no respondia a sus gritos… tal vez el ya estaba muerto.

De repente aun llorando, agarro su brazo que tenia en el estomago, y vio que estaba llena de sangre, y se la beso. Despues, tomo la otra y volvio a repetir la escena, finalmente, decidio poner ambos brazos en el piso, para que Shikamaru estuviera en una posición recta (como simulando un ataud) de repente Temari saco de su kimono, un pañuelo blanco y sollozando comenzo a limpiar los brazos y la cara de su querido amigo, no queria verlo en esas condiciones, cuando menos que estuviera "limpio"

-Shikamaru – Decia Temari con suma tristeza – Perdoname… por que yo tuve la culpa de lo que te paso – de repente comenzo a llorar aun mas y se recosto en el pecho de Shikamaru – Por que fui tan tonta, por que te desprecie?, tu no merecias terminar asi y todo esto fue por mi maldita culpa…

A Temari nunca la habian visto llorar (solo Gaara y Kankuro) Pero no le importaba, por que ella habia perdido a un ser querido…

Pero…

De repente, Shikamaru reacciono y lanzo un quejido… Temari de repente solo abrio los ojos, seco sus lagrimas y venia como Shikamaru trataba de "despertar" aunque no lo lograra…

-Oye… estas… vivo… -Decia con timidez Temari y sentia pena. – Demonios.

Temari comenzo a sentir pena, ella pensaba que Shikamaru habia presenciado todo lo que ella habia hecho y de repente se comenzo a poner roja de vergüenza, de hecho su impulsividad hizo que cogiera el abanico pero de repente se detuvo por que…

-Quien eres tu – preguntaba Shikamaru con mucho esfuerzo – Y que haces aquí… vete… quizas no tarde en regresar ese Ninja… - comenzo a toser – vuelva cof cof, y te aniquile.

-No Puedo dejarte aquí, estas agonizando – Temari hablaba con dureza mientras se limpiaba los ojos, y hablaba enérgicamente – Tal vez estes aun en probabilidades de salvarte.

Shikamaru abria los ojos, pero habia perdido sangre y estaba excesivamente debil por lo que no podia lograr ver con claridad quien le hablaba, asi que lo tomo como eso "un Ninja que pasaba".

De repente Temari decidio hacer un esfuerzo y quiso sentarlo… Pero Shikamaru hizo una mueca de dolor, ovbiamente su estomago estaba lastimado. Asi que Temari decidio volverlo a recostar. Y de Inmediato le desabrocho el chaleco y desgarro su playera negra que siempre traia, después quedo impactada a ver el estomago tan bien formado que tenia Shikamaru, pero cuando vio la herida decidio que mejor era curarlo o al menos intentar detener la hemorragia. Asi que saco unas vendas y un parche de su pequeño porta kunais, y decidio hacerla de doctora.

Hasta que después de unos minutos Shikamaru estaba prácticamente vendado del estomago.

-Por que haces esto si voy a morir – decia Shikamaru – si valoras tu vida mejor vete.

Pero Temari no contesto.

De repente volvio a hacer el mismo procedimiento lo acomodo, y esta veza Shikamaru no gimio, por lo que Temari sonrio, después de todo le habia funcionado el vendaje que ella le habia hecho y después lo subio a su espalda. Mientras que Shikamaru solamente estaba con los ojos medio cerrados e inmóvil.

-Te hice una pregunta. Respondela – insistia Shikamaru.

-Por que somos ninjas y debemos apoyarnos unos a los otros – decia energica Temari. – o es que acaso tu si vieras a un Ninja agonizando que crees que pueda salvarse lo dejarias abandonado a su suerte? – Shikamaru no respondio – Ahora lo entiendes?

Y emprendio su camino hacia Suna con el a cuestas.

Despues de un rato, Shikamaru recordo a Temari (ignorando que estaba justamente con ella ya que pese a su condicion no podia ni siquiera oirla claramente su voz) y solto un: "mujer problemática"

Temari escucho con curiosidad, y decidio hacerle una pregunta:

-Mujer Problemática? – preguntaba curiosa? Fingiendo ignorancia – Por lo que noto, estas en problemas de medias verdad?

-Deberias dejarme tirado aquí… no tengo ganas de vivir. – respondia con tristeza Shikamaru – no quiero curarme, quiero solamente descansar en paz.

-Ha si y por que?

-Para que esa mujer problemática sea feliz. – respondia Shikamaru.

-Y por que crees que seria feliz? Te lo dijo esa "mujer problemática?" – decia con sarcasmo Temari.

-Si, esa mujer problemática me dijo que nunca mas la volviera a ver… que me fuera de su vida para siempre… - decia Shikamaru depresivo – pero soy tan insistente que … la veria tarde o temprano… por eso es mejor morir… para que asi… ella no tenga el miedo a encontrarse conmigo…

De repente Temari recordo esa escena cuando a Shikamaru lo mando al carajo por que se le declaro, y solo hizo una cara triste y cabizbaja, le habia recordado lo mala que fue con el.

-Tal vez ella no queria hacerlo… - Decia con esfuerzo Temari.

-Ignoro la razon… pero… me desprecio y me duele… quiero morirme… dejame aquí por favor…

-No amigo. No puedo hacerlo no es algo digno de un Ninja.

Shikamaru solo se limito a sonreir.

-Sabes… eres de mucha confianza y necesito desahogarme con alguien.

-cuenta conmigo – Hablaba seria Temari pero aun con tristeza, quisas esperaba alguna respuesta o confirmacion de algo.

-A esa mujer problemática la conoci hace muchos años, cuando en Konoha se hizo el examen chunnin, desde ahí me comenzo a llamar la atención, pero lo ignoraba tanto… no me importaba… Pero hubo… una ocasión (tose)

-No te esfuerces tanto… -Decia preocupada.

-No.. no te preocupes… - decia ya aliviado Shikamaru – llego esa ocasión donde peleamos contra unos demonios… y ahí estaba a punto de morir (como ahora) y ella llego para salvarme…

Y Temari comenzo a recordar todo eso con mucha alegria.

-Me fui enamorando poco a poco de ella con el paso del tiempo – Continuaba Shikamaru – Pero… después decidi sincerarme y decirle lo que sentia por ella… pero… bueno, ya tu sabes.

-Y darias todo lo que fuera por ella no es asi? – Preguntaba curiosa Temari.

-Si, incluso mi propia vida con tal de que sea feliz.

Temari queria de una vez confirmar todo lo que le habia dicho en el pasado, asi que lanzo una pregunta bomba.

-Oye, y podria saber quien es la susodicha compañero?

-La mujer problemática… - preguntaba Shikamaru y ella decia un "si" – Bueno… es una chica de la aldea de Suna de la Arena… se llama… Temari.

De repente Temari sintio como algo calido le recorria el cuerpo, y le nacian unas ganas enormes de besarlo, pero se contenia por que no podia detener su andar o Shikamaru podria tener complicaciones. Ya no le importaba su orgullo, al fin tenia las cosas claras.

-Y has pensado en saber por que Temari te hizo ese acto tan bochornoso? – preguntaba ella.

-No lo se… quizas como te comento, ella es mas grande que yo por 3 años, y siempre piensa que soy un niño lloron, mediocre, cobarde y machista. Tal vez por lo ultimo.

-A veces el ser machista te hace ver muy inmaduro. – decia seria ella.

-Pero todo lo dejaria por ella… pero ya no se puede. Es algo que he perdido para siempre y debo resignarme a ello. – de repente se puso serio – Oye, bajame, dejame morir. Con mayor razon debes entender mi posición, no quiero vivir si ella no esta conmigo o al menos me quiera como su amigo.

-Callate tonto- le gritaba – Que tal si en algun lugar ella te este buscando.

-sigh, lo dudo, es una mujer muy terca – de repente Temari lo vio con gesto de molestia – esa mujer es muy necia. Y nunca cambiara de opinión.

Despues de unas horas, decidio Temari hacer una parada, y recosto a Shikamaru, para comer, y asi darle a el para recuperar toda la sangre que habia perdido. Pero de repente aparecieron dos ninjas de la arena.

-Temari-san – Hablaba uno de ellos.

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – Preguntaba curiosa.

-KazeKage-sama nos pidio que la siguieramos por si surgia algun problema. – respondio el otro.

-Asi es, a mi no me paso nada, pero este Ninja que ven, es el que tiene muchas heridas. – les hablaba señalando el cuerpo dormido de Shikamaru.

-Permitanos examinarle.

Temari se los permitio, después los medicos le despojaron de su ropa y sus vendas dejandolo solo con unos boxers, los medicos comenzaron a examinarlo… y asi pasaron los minutos. Pudieron curarle ciertas heridas, y volver a parchar la herida que tenia Shikamaru en el estomago con nuevos vendajes y parches, ya que los que tenia estaban llenos de sangre.

-Al parecer esta fuera de peligro – decia 1 medico (llamemosle A)

-Entonces… - preguntaba Temari inquieta – se salvara pronto.

-Bueno, eso si, no morira – decia B – Pero, la herida en su estomago podria traerle complicaciones a la larga, ya que fue atacado con una saña terrible, pero no podemos ver si toco algun organo vital, hasta llegar a Suna.

-Sin embargo las demas heridas pudimos curarselas y lo anestesiamos, al menos por un buen rato hasta llegar a Suna.

Temari solo lo veia con mucha seriedad, y estaba tranquila a su vez, pues el ya no estaba en peligro.

De repente por ese mismo lugar habia pasado Chouji, y le llamo la atención que en ese bosque habia un lugar con grandes destrozos, pero vio a lo lejos un cadáver, y corrio a verlo, lo movio y se dio cuenta que era un Ninja de la niebla, pero después de buscar por otros lados, se encontro con una mochila semi destruida pero que tenia el logo de Konoha y eso no le vino bien, sabia que Shikamaru estaria por esos lugares en busca de ciertos ninjas hasta que logro entender, pero buscaba y buscaba y no lograba encontrar su rastro… Asi que decidio mejor tomar lo que habia encontrado y opto por regresar a Konoha.

Se llegaba la noche y estaban cerca de Suna pero Temari sabia que no podian proseguir, asi que pidio que acamparan, asi que se montaron 2 tiendas.

-Ustedes duerman en esa y yo me quedo cuidando a este Shikamaru por si surge algo – Decia Temari.

-Entendido – hablaban los medicos al mismo tiempo.

Despues Temari acomodo a Shikamaru y ella después se recosto junto a el, Shikamaru ni en cuenta debido a la anestecia que tenia puesta, de repente, Temari sintio ganas de abrazarlo asi que decidio cerrar la tienda de campaña para que nadie la viera y comenzo a abrazarlo. Y en ese momento Shikamaru nombro "Temari" aun estando anestesiado. Temari sonrio, sabia que el si la queria por ser una mujer y no un objeto, pero aun queria confirmarlo pero eso seria cuando Shikamaru recobrara el conocimiento.

Despues recordo las ganas de darle un beso, y como nadie la miraria ni siquiera el Ninja, se acomodo arriba de el, para tocar sus labios con los de el en un flamante beso, ese beso que le decia a ella que el, la queria por ser una mujer, problemática si, pero mujer, sin interes, sino un amor puro.

Ya solo Temari se acomodo nuevamente para dormir no sin antes haberle dicho: "Hasta mañana mi querido bebe lloron"


	11. Shikamaru y los Hermanos

Finalmente amanecio, y optaron por seguir su camino, no sin antes darle la dosis de anestesia a Shikamaru para que no hiciera esfuerzo, ya estaban a unas cuantas horas de Suna y lo primero que tenian planeado era examinar la condicion fisica de Shikamaru.

Mientras Tanto en Konoha, Chouji ya habia llegado, sin embargo no llego a su casa, sino corriendo directamente a ver a la Hokage, pues lo que le diria no podia esperar. Al llegar Chouji no toco, simplemente se metio y se encontro a Tsunade durmiendo recostada en la mesa, y pese a los sonidos que hacia Chouji ella no reaccionaba.

A Chouji no le quedo mas que hacer un jutsu que provocara sonido, lo ejecuto y de repente Tsunade salto espantada de su escritorio, volteando a todos lados y con un hilo de saliba en su boca, después de percatarse que no habia nada, y ver a Chouji, no pudo disimular su coraje y darle de lleno. Pero después de unos minutos se calmo y chouji comenzo a comentar.

-Hokage-Sama – Hablaba agitado Chouji – Cuando usted me mando a la aldea. Pase por el lugar donde aparentemente podria estar Shikamaru – Tsunade comenzo a ver a chouji con mucha curiosidad – Y bueno, me encontre con su mochila destruida y bueno, es lo unico que se pudo rescatar.

De repente le mostro lo que quedaba de dicha mochila y varios objetos que eran de Shikamaru, unos de ellos tenia la imagen de un ciervo. Por lo que se podia comprobar que eran de el.

Ademas – manifiesta chouji – encontre un cadáver muerto de la aldea de la niebla, y pues ahí lo deje.

De repente …

IDIOTA!!! – Grito Tsunade – Ese Ninja vale millones y lo dejaste ir TORPE, ahora te ordeno que vayas y regreses Y MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE ESE CUERPO AHÍ!!!

De repente al oir tales gritos, Chouji salio disparado de pavor rumbo a la salida del pueblo. Pero Tsunade se intrigo por lo que le comentaba Chouji, después de todo era una mision demasiado problemático, hasta para ella misma. Asi que opto por escribir un mensaje y enviarlo hacia Suna para que lo recibiera Gaara.

-Despues de todo el Kazekage me ha pedido mantenerlo a la información – pensaba.

Despues Chouji se encontro con Naruto justo en la salida, a Naruto le llamo la atención la rapidez con la que corria chouji:

-Oye Chouji – le hablaba Naruto – A donde vas, por que tan rapido?

-Por que al parecer Shikamaru si derroto a un Ninja y se me olvido traer el cuerpo para cobrar la recompensa – hablaba muy agitado.

-Y no necesitas ayuda? – preguntaba Naruto – de veras, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Pues claro pero ya sabes, debes pedir autorización primero. Que tal si la pides y me alcanzas en el camino.

-De acuerdo pero antes comere un Ramen en Ichiraku, de veras – Decia con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que al oir la palabra comer, Chouji decidio parar su carro.

-Sabes? Creo que tambien comere algo. Estoy hambriento, vamos y yo invito. – Decia alegremente abrazando a Naruto como camaradas.

-De veras, vamos!! – Sonreia Naruto.

Gaara y Kankuro se encontraban en la torre del castillo del Kazekage, no tenian nada que hacer y decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso admirando el paisaje de Suna. Sin embargo Gaara vio que a lo lejos habian ciertos "puntitos" que se venian haciendo cada vez mas grandes, Kankuro por su parte, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido recargado en uno de los pilares. Despues de unos minutos, Gaara opto por hacer su tecnica del tercer ojo y enviarlo hacia esa direccion, cuando se pudo acercar un poco mas se dio cuenta de que esos "puntos" eran Temari, los dos medicos que envio y uno de ellos cargando a Shikamaru este aun dormido por la anestecia, Cuando se entero desperto a Kankuro y le pidio que lo acompañara a la entrada de la aldea, y de paso llamar a otros 2 medicos a que auxiliaran a los recien llegados.

Finalmente después de unos momentos Gaara y Kankuro junto con 2 medicos mas estaban esperandolos, y ellos llegaron:

-Entonces – Gaara veia a Temari – llegaste a tiempo no es asi?

-A decir verdad… - volteo a ver a Shikamaru – no gaara, no llegue a tiempo.

-Bueno ya nos explicaras mas adelante – volteando a ver a sus medicos auxiliares – ustedes lleven a Shikamaru a examinarlo y traten de reestablecerlo. – Los medicos C y D asienten y voltea a ver a los recien llegados – Ustedes ya hicieron mucho pueden ir a casa y tomar el dia libre.

-Gracias Kazekage-sama – Hablaban al unisono los medicos acompañantes de Temari.

Con una camilla los medicos se llevaban a Shikamaru rapidamente, no podian perder tiempo para examinarlo y ver si tenia alguna herida interna. Mientras tanto después de unos momentos los hermanos Sabaku No se reunian en la oficina de Gaara:

-Bien Temari – decia Kankuro – Queremos saber toda la reseña. – Y Gaara solo la observaba.

-A decir verdad no pude llegar, pero. Minutos antes pude sentir un poder totalmente abrumador, de hecho podria decirse que eran mas fuertes que mi tecnica de viento final. Sin embargo pues, al yo llegar al lugar encontre a un Shikamaru agonizando, de hecho cuando lo vi estaba maltrecho, bañado en sangre y lastimado, cuando yo le gritaba el no reaccionaba, pensaba que el ya estaba muerto hasta que hice un movimiento y se quejo.

-Ese vago si que tiene mucha suerte – decia comico Kankuro – Pero lo interesante es que se salvo. Aunque no se puede asegurar nada aun, se supone que los medicos lo estan examinando por si no hay una herida interna.

-Pero para eso les tomara unos cuantos minutos – replica Gaara – y cuando nos entreguen los resultados, ya veremos que hacer.

-Yo solo quiero que se salve – decia cabizbaja Temari y sus hermanos la veian con asombro, era de las pocas ocasiones que les sorprendia verla.

-No te preocupes Temari, si tienes confianza en el, no pasara nada – la reconfortaba Gaara.

-Si lo se, ademas considero que un mejor compañero no podria tener, claro sin hacerlos a un lado a ustedes pero…

-Si si si – la interrumpe Kankuro – Pero hermana nosotros conocemos toda su historia, todo inicio cuando invadimos Konoha.

-Si, esos momentos son tan bochornosos tan solo de recordarlos – decia con molestia Temari – Ese vago cobarde a pesar de que me gano, se rindio por que no queria seguir, según para el significaba un gran esfuerzo. Pero me gusto como sobrellevaba las cosas, no se, siento que el ya me habia estudiado desde antes, como cuando derrote a Tenten. Siento que Shikamaru Nara me bajo de una nube llena de odio, orgullo extremo y rebeldia pura. O..

-Cuando menos un poco – interrumpe de nuevo Kankuro.

-Temari, le contaste a Shikamaru tu pasado? – pregunta Gaara.

-No, el ha estado durmiendo debido a la anestecia que le han dado los medicos, peor no pienso hacerlo, no por ahora, por que no se que reaccion tenga al verme después de la forma en como lo trate.

-Si el dice amarte de verdad – hablaba mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de su hermana – no dudo que olvide todo eso y se sienta muy feliz.

-Por primera vez tengo miedo, miedo puro y absoluto – Decia Temari – solo espero que no salga nada mal.

-Animo Temari – decia Gaara – Por ahora lo importante es el reporte medico y después ya veran como limar asperezas, ten fe.

Temari solamente se limito a sonreir, de repente entra un medico con Gaara y le entrega un sobre, en el cual contenia el informe fisico de Shikamaru. Gaara al leerlo no pudo evitar una preocupación en su cara, misma que Temari y Kankuro vieron, la primera se sintio muy mal mientras que el segundo solo observaba las muecas que hacia Gaara:

-Que sucede Gaara, dime por favor – pedia Temari.

-mmmmm… Bueno, sucede que al parecer en su estomago tiene una herida muy pronunciada internamente que al parecer aun ni siquiera ha tratado de cicatrizar, ademas, ha perdido demasiada sangre por lo que es probable que le de un infarto por lo mismo. Aunque ahorita esta consciente, y creo que hay que ir a verlo. Temari, no quieres ir? – decia Gaara.

Temari estaba muy nerviosa y tenia miedo, miedo a lo que podria pasar si el la ve, asi que después de tanto pensarlo se nego.

Bueno – respondia Kankuro – nosotros iremos a verle, no te preocupes hermana. No le mencionaremos nada de ti a el.

Gaara y Kankuro fueron rumbo a donde estaba Shikamaru internado, este aun no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando, estaba vivo y en Suna.

-Que fastidio – Recriminaba Shikamaru – Por que justamente tenia que llegar a este lugar. Me recuerda a la aldea de Suna.

De repente una voz familiar le respondia.

-Por que estas en Suna.

Shikamaru busco la voz que le respondia y vio en la entrada dos personajes conocidos: Kankuro y Gaara,

-Aparte de vago, cobarde, quejumbroso eh Nara? – Respondia burlandose Kankuro.

-sigh, menudo problema me he metido, como estas Gaara. Perdona por venir en este modo, aunque bueno, me trajeron.

-Shikamaru, pues te encontraron mis ninjas y te trajeron aunque moribundo – Gaara decidio mentir acerca de cómo llego Shikamaru, lo hizo por evitar reacciones innecesarias si mencionaba "Temari" teniendo ya conocimiento de causa, pues el junto con Tsunade tenian contacto acerca de Shikamaru. Despues del "incidente" que Shikamaru invento para con Tsunade. – Y bueno, aparentemente estas bien pero estas muy mal aun, no te esfuerces.

-Ademas, tienes que curarte.

De repente Shikamaru recordo a Temari, pero decidio no decir nada de ella, pero le nacio las ganas de verla, pero… tambien el de irse de ahí, no queria toparsela de ninguna forma, no por que el quisiera sino por que sabia que si ella lo veria, lo mandaria al cuerno … de nuevo. (Eso pensaba el).

-Ojala me pueda reestablecer rapido para irme lo mas pronto posible – decia Shikamaru.

-Y por que la prisa?. Primero la salud ante todo hombre. – criticaba Kankuro.

-Problemático. Tengo que ir por el Ninja que falta de derrotar, o mi mision no sera completada.

-Descuida – sonreia Gaara – Te prometo que apresurare a los medicos para que te curen y puedas huir de Temari.

De repente cuando la oyo, bajo su cabeza con tristeza, Kankuro y Gaara se dieron cuenta y decidieron arreglarlo.

-Perdoname Shikamaru

-No te preocupes Gaara, sinceramente, ojala no me hubieran recogido de donde estaba.

Sin saberlo, Temari estaba a fuera de la entrada de la habitación de Shikamaru, tenia ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo pero su miedo se lo impedia, pero cuando menos queria escucharlo.

-Y por que lo dices Nara? - preguntaba Kankuro.

-Creo que no tengo ya una razon de seguir en este mundo – Lo decia mirando hacia el cielo.

Kankuro y Gaara lo veian serio, sabian por que Shikamaru lo decia: Temari.

-Algunas veces me preguntaba que si realmente podria tener una familia, una niña, un niño… verlos crecer, jugar, disfrutarlos, cuando ya trabajaran retirarme y morir yo primero, antes que mi esposa… Pero, creo que es un sueño inalcanzable.

-No te deprimas Nara, todo en esta vida tiene solucion, menos la muerte – decia Kankuro – Y si te dejas vencer fácilmente quiere decir que eres peor que un don nadie.

-Kankuro ¡! – Decia Gaara.

-No Gaara dejalo – decia Shikamaru – Algunas veces luchar luchar y luchar trae sus frutos como tambien puede traer desgracias, cuando vine por ultima vez, no venia en si para asuntos diplomaticos, sino para ver a su hermana.

-Entonces… -Kankuro

-Si, siempre he estado enamorado de Temari, desde los examenes Chunnin, solo que negaba los sentimientos, pero esto se reforzo cuando me salvo ella de Tayuya, y cuando se ofrecio el ayudarlos a ustedes para en contra de la aldea Takumi, ya podia aceptarlo, aunque solo para mi. Se podria decir que casi nadie sabe de esto, salvo mi amigo de Konoha.

Kankuro y Gaara estaban sumamente sorprendidos de tal declaracion y Temari por fuera se tapaba la boca para no emitir ningun sonido, y lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, estaba feliz, sumamente feliz de haber oido eso de la voz de Shikamaru.

Gaara opto por…

-Es bueno saber que… mi hermana tiene amigos que la quieran. – Gaara se sienta a lado de Shikamaru. – Es por eso que quiero contarte, el negro pasado de mi hermana, espero que si dices amarla, entiendas su posición…

Shikamaru se sorprendio de lo que le dijo Gaara y esperaba atento lo que le dijera. Mientras que Temari, se sorprendio, paro su llanto, y sintio nervios y mucha incomodidad de saber que le diria Gaara a Shikamaru.


	12. Pasado de Temari

_**Pido unas enormes disculpas, pues Sali de vacaciones y no me lleve la laptop para poder escribir pero les prometo que aquí actualizare lo mas pronto, y tratare de extender un poco mas los capitulos. Saludo a todas las personas que me han dejado una reseña y FELIZ AÑO 2009 =)**_

-Es bueno saber que… mi hermana tiene amigos que la quieran. – Gaara se sienta a lado de Shikamaru. – Es por eso que quiero contarte, el negro pasado de mi hermana, espero que si dices amarla, entiendas su posición…

Shikamaru se sorprendio de lo que le dijo Gaara y esperaba atento lo que le dijera. Mientras que Temari, se sorprendio, paro su llanto, y sintio nervios y mucha incomodidad de saber que le diria Gaara a Shikamaru.

-No entiendo por que quieres hacerlo, pese a todo yo quiero a Temari por lo que es actualmente no por lo que haya sido o haya pasado – respondia serio shikamaru.

-De todos modos tu deberias tener el conocimiento – puntualiza gaara – Yo se que sabras comprender.

-Ademas – recalca Kankuro – Creo que eres un buen chico, quizas con algun otro lo hubieramos atacado o hasta matado, la verdad es que nosotros queremos demasiado a Temari como para que ella sufra, la verdad que nosotros no lo deseamos.

-Veras Shikamaru ella cuando era niña se forjo un carácter demasiado duro – comenzaba a narrar Gaara – ella siempre vio por nosotros sus hermanos pequeños, nuestro padre simplemente se ponia a resolver las cosas y tratados con las aldeas y pues el tio Yashamaru era el que nos cuidaba, aunque de cierta manera a mi.

-Temari siempre fue una madre para nosotros – interrumpe Kankuro – te imaginas ella siendo 1 año mayor que yo y 3 mas que Gaara, ella desde chica comenzaba a procurarnos hasta que paso el incidente con Yashamaru. Temari decidio por ella misma ver por nosotros, aunque…

-Conmigo si se llevo un gran problema – decia con gracia Gaara – veras después de lo que me hicieron con el Shukaku y los desprecios de la aldea la verdad era un rebelde. Pero bueno, a lo que vamos es que Temari en base a eso se ha forjado un carácter muy temperamental y muy frio, pero no deja de ser una chica, y una excelente hermana. – Shikamaru escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que le decian los hermanos Sabaku No a su vez sentia una insistencia por escuchar quizas "algo malo" en Temari.

-Sin embargo Nara, ella ha estado sola, sin amigas, veras, en su infancia las propias chiquillas se le alejaban y sabes por que? Por que era hermana de Gaara, - de repente kankuro bajaba el rostro y hablaba como con fiereza – Eso la frustraba, pero a la vez lo aceptaba.

-sin embargo – mascullo gaara – ella a veces se siente culpable por no haberme ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, yo era el problema, es mas recuerdo que cuando chicos un dia me intento abrazar y yo la lastime gravemente. Por que en ese entonces sentia un odio por todo el mundo, hasta por Kankuro, mi padre, etc.

-Entiendo – Hablaba Shikamaru – Debe haber sido muy difícil para Temari toda la vida que ha llevado. Puedo comprenderlo.

-Pero eso no es todo Nara – decia Kankuro con seriedad.

-Temari ha sido objeto de burlas y de humillaciones. –Gaara al decir esto Shikamaru lo miro fijamente como esperando el por que de su frase – Veras cuando ella se dio la oportunidad de "darse a amar" muchos la vieron como una herramienta para subir al poder, como nuestro padre era el Kazekage muchos estupidos usaban a Temari para andar con ella y asi poder escalar en los rangos.

-Temari – interrumpe Kankuro – Sufrio mucho, y la verdad no nos adentraremos en eso, pero esa es la razon por la cual Temari siempre ha sido asi, y mas aun, cuando escucha la proposicion de "algun enamorado secreto" quema la carta y se enoja. Y se encierra.

Temari cuando oyo esto detrás de las paredes decidio irse nerviosa hacia su cuarto. Despues al entrar se puso en la ventana a mirar las nubes como lo hacia Shikamaru, a pensar… y pensar…

Shikamaru comenzo a mover la cabeza hacia abajo con la boca abierta, "asi que eso era lo que provoco que me mandara al diablo…"

-Mira Shikamaru – decia gaara – nosotros no aprobamos la forma en como te corrio Temari, pero consideramos decirte esto para que la comprendieras, veras, ella siente miedo y terror al saber que alguien juegue con ella me explico?

-Si Gaara, lo entiendo. Pero no se por que ella penso eso de mi. Veras, yo siempre la he tratado bien, cuando la has mandado a Konoha, nunca le falte al respeto es mas, ella se burlaba de mi y lejos de contestarle hasta me agradaba que lo hiciera.

-El trauma que tuvo es evidente Nara, si muchos se la hicieron es ovbio que hasta de ti desconfiara. Ella imagino que igual tu le cortejarias y tendrias asegurado algun puesto aquí. – le dijo Kankuro.

-Es muy problemática que fastidio – Recrimino Shikamaru – ella me conoce bien, sabe que no soy de esos que les interese un puesto grande, es mas tengo 1 y es un calvario. Pero bueno, creo que no sirve de nada esto Gaara, ella ya me mando al diablo.

-Pues veras Shikamaru…

-Kankuro – Gaara le hacia con el dedo en la boca que se callara.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por confiarme eso, sinceramente pues me hubiera podido intentar algo nuevo con ella pero la verdad es que no quiero aun mas romper lo que paso entre nosotros. Me duele reconocer que soy ahora una porqueria en su vida, pero pese a todo quiero que sea muy feliz y si ello involucra hacerme a un lado lo hare con gusto.

-Por cierto Shikamaru – le comenzo a decir Gaara mientras se paraba – Yo creo que ya para mañana estaras listo disculpame si te menti al decirte que tendrias que quedarte mas tiempo a decir verdad lo hacia por evitarte molestias por si te encuentras a Temari pero ya mañana podras irte si asi lo deseas.

-Si lo se, me ire al amanecer.

De repente Gaara y Kankuro salieron, satisfechos por lo que habian hecho, el era un muy buen muchacho que sabia querer a su hermana, aunque para eso el fuera un cobarde, vago y flojo.

Kankuro opto por irse a su cuarto mientras que Gaara fue con Temari, le toco la puerta, ella preguntaba y cuando este respondio la abrio para que entrara, Gaara pensaba contarle todo a Temari en cuanto a la conversación de Shikamaru.

-Temari, dime una cosa. Quiero que seas franca y no me mientas, sabes que eso me enoja.

-No se a que te refieres o que quieres que te diga Gaara – respondia ella acomodandose nuevamente

-Shikamaru Nara, el vago, el cobarde el Bebe Lloron como tu solias decirle, tu lo querias desde hace mucho tiempo verdad? – Gaara preguntaba, y de repente se sento en un sillon que estaba a lado de Temari.

-La verdad es que… cuando fueron los examenes Chunnin sentia un odio muy profundo por aquel que me humillo en pleno combate, Kankuro me decia antes de eso que deberia preocuparme por ese tal Nara, que probablente podria ganarme, pero para mi era un pobre diablo. Hasta que sucedió nuestro encuentro y me gano.

-Pero el…

-No, EL ME GANO!!! – respondia Temari – Aunque el se haya rendido hirio mi orgullo, fue mas astuto que yo, lo reconozco, pero no se. Eso me provocaba rabia odio, resentimiento, esperando que algun dia lo volviera a enfrentar y lo destruyera con mis propias manos. Pero… se llego el dia en el que teniamos que salvarle la vida a Konoha después de la huida del tal Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ahí comenzo todo… -decia Gaara.

-No lo se, esa vez cuando el estaba a punto de ser derrotado senti una gran necesidad por salvarle la vida, la verdad no se por que, si por que solo yo deberia derrotarlo o por que algo estaba por nacer en mi. Esa ocasión yo sentia las ganas de desmostrarle quien era yo, pese a su estupido cuento de hombres y mujeres. Le demostre quien ganaba. Y me senti feliz. Pero… no se, cuando le dije que como le habia parecido, esa vez lo vi sonreir por primera vez y senti un cosquilleo para con el. Despues de acabar con ella comenzamos a platicar a conocernos un poco mas y a consolidarnos como unos aliados.

-Cuando salimos de Konoha, le hiciste un comentario que me llamo la atención mucho, te ofrecias a ayudarlo pese lo que fuera si el estaba en peligro. Hasta a Kankuro le parecio extraño que dijeras eso. Por que, ¿Cómo podrias tu dar por hecho saber que el este en peligro? Alguna conexión? El amor es algo tan incomprensible.

-En ese momento le dije eso por que sentia ya algo por el que una simple amistad, como una especie de "te volvere a ver, tenlo por seguro" y ve, no paso mucho tiempo hasta el secuestro de Matsuri.

-Y el aparecio a salvarte en esa ocasión.

-Si, nunca lo imagine, es mas no sabia que Konoha nos apoyaria hasta que me entere que Shikamaru es quien pidio ayudarnos, me sorprendio mucho viniendo de un vago cobarde como el, me senti tan feliz cuando el llego, aunque no quito el dedo del renglón con su fanfarronada de hombres y mujeres y esa ocasión ambos trabajamos juntos. Y me senti en total libertad que eramos 2 en 1.

-Sabes? Es algo tan raro escucharte decir eso Temari, - se paro gaara – tu, una mujer dura y muy carácter enamorarte.

-Pero todo eso lo negaba Gaara, - hablaba Temari bajito – Siempre negaba esos sentimientos, no queria demostrar debilidad y menos ante el.

-Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad Temari, sabes que me dijo el? Que vino a verte a TI, no por cumplir realmente la encomienda de Tsunade. Por que no intentas hacer las paces con el, la verdad el es una excelente persona.

-No puedo Gaara. – dijo tristemente Temari – Le hice mucho daño y tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Temari, piensalo bien, tienes todo el dia, el se va mañana al amanecer, la verdad el quiere irse de aquí, por que le hicimos creer que tu te fuiste de mision. Asi que si quieres ser Feliz Temari, solamente piensa y vete con el.

-Pero Gaara. – lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Temari, tanto Kankuro como yo queremos tu felicidad, y si eso significa que te vayas con el a ser feliz, no es para preocuparnos. De verdad piensalo – Y con esto Gaara salia del cuarto.

Temari se querdo pensativa, que podia hacer, de todos modos seguia sintiendo miedo, y por bien de ambos le convendria estar encerrada pensa y analizar.. Por un buen rato.

****

Y se llego el dia siguiente… Shikamaru se puso de pie, aunque con mucho sueño, pero el deseo de no ver a Temari lo movia, y queria ya irse de ahí. De repente tocaron y el abrio. Era Kankuro.

-Nara, buenos dias, supongo que vas a partir.

-Si asie s Kankuro.

-Bueno, nos veremos en 1 hora en la entrada de la aldea, ya que Gaara quiere decirte unas cuestiones.

Shikamaru asiente y después de 1 hora el ya estaba en la entrada, y en cuestion de un par de minutos Gaara, Kankuro y un Ninja medico llegaban a verlo. Shikamaru les dio las manos a ambos a modo de despedida:

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, creo que sin ustedes hubiera muerto. –sonreia Shikamaru.

-Somos aliados, no lo olvides Nara – le respondia contento Kankuro.

-Shikamaru, a pesar de que aun no estas al 100% debes tomar el consejo de que no debes hacer fuerza, de todos modos nosotros avisaremos a Tsunade de que vas para alla y que te incapacite por la herida en el estomago, es cierto que fue un alto daño se pudo solucionar pero aun asi debes cuidarte y no hacer trabajo.

-Y toma estos sobres y estos parches – le extiende una maletita con parches y sobres el Ninja medico – Los sobres contienen medicamento por si surge el dolor, lo tomas y se dormira, y los parches por si vez que comienzas a sangrar, lo aplicas para que pare la hemorragia. Y asi llegar a Konoha sin problemas, y como bien dijo Kazekage-sama, debes guardar absoluto reposo esta bien?

-De acuerdo – la toma y se la pone delante – Bueno muchas gracias, y por favor no le digan a Temari que estuve aquí por favor.

-No te preocues Nara. – le respondio Kankuro.

De repente Shikamaru sintio como si alguien lo observaba y miro hacia una ventana en particular. Y juro haber visto antes ese rostro aunque borroso, pero parpadeo y ese rostro desaparecio por arte de magia.

Era Temari… ella lo estaba viendo desde su ventana, verlo partir, al fin y al cabo ella habia decidido por miedo quedarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Tenia miedo de vivir un amor, a pesar de saber que Shikamaru la queria a la buena y no con un "afan" de interes.

"Shikamaru, adios… y perdoname" – penso.

Y las lagrimas le comenzaron a traicionar y a salir… con todo su corazon

Mientras tanto despues de un par de minutos Shikamaru volteo, lo que extraño a los hermanos Sabaku No. Pero el volteo una vez mas hacia una ventana en particular. Y tambien comenzo a llorar en silencio. Y pronuncio para sus adentros: "Adios Temari y perdoname por amarte" y decidio reiniciar su larga caminata hacia konoha.


	13. La Carta

Shikamaru comenzo a emprender el largo recorrido hacia Konoha, finalmente queria escapar de suna a como de lugar, el estar ahí era una tortura para el, y rogaba al cielo no toparse con Temari, (desde luego el ignorando que realmente Temari siempre estuvo cerca de el).

Su prioridad ahora seria pensar en un futuro totalmente nuevo, quizas pensar en alguna otra forma de pasar su vida, ya que su proyecto de casarse y tener 2 hijos ya seria algo imposible, si Temari no seria esa chica, entonces no serviria de nada. Asi que pensar en todo eso seria facil a comparación de que lo mas difícil sera olvidar a la mujer de su vida.

Mientras tanto paso un largo rato y se llego la hora de desayunar en Suna. Kankuro y Gaara estaban esperando a Temari, prefirieron no decir nada en su presencia. Gaara no comprendia por que ella rechazo la oportunidad de ser feliz "ahora si" pero quizas era el miedo que ella decia tener.

-buenos dias – decia Temari con desgano.

-Buenos dias, Temari – le contestaron los 2 sabaku varones. Estos observaban a Temari. Y era tan evidente la tristeza que emanaba, quizas estaba arrepentida por dejar ir a su amado Shikamaru.

-Que paso con Shikamaru?

-Se fue – respondio Gaara – Asi que ahora ya podras estar tranquila.

De repente Temari lo vio con enojo.

-Asi es Gaara, se ha ido y esta vez para siempre

-Hermana – hablaba Kankuro – no te entiendo, cuando supiste que Nara estaria en peligro decidiste irte, tenias la necesidad de verle, ahora que tenias nuevamente una segunda oportunidad te negaste. La verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Tengo miedo Kankuro, mucho miedo.

-Miedo a que Temari? – repunto Gaara molesto – a Ser feliz? A vivir la dicha de tener alguien que te proteja, que te quiera que este contigo en las buenas y malas? Temari, debes entender que esto no se le presenta a la gente dos veces, tu si lo tuviste y aun asi tiraste a la basura.

De repente Temari comenzo a llorar:

-Gaara, tu no me entiendes

-Que hay que entender Temari – dijo molesto Gaara – que tu, la que se jacta de ser la mas fuerte de los hermanos toma decisiones estupidas? No se supone que tu lo menos que sentirias seria miedo? Y ahora mirate, frustrada, tu no eres la Temari fuerte, decidida pese a todo. Me das mucha vergüenza.

Las palabras que Gaara le dijo le dolieron demasiado. Seguramente la mejor opcion era huir de ahí, Kankuro solo la miraba triste, Gaara no era de las personas que hablara tan feo con ellos, de hecho seria la segunda vez que lo hacia, y cuando lo hacia, era la maldita verdad y con un buen argumento.

-Es cierto Gaara – lo decia con un hilo de voz triste – soy una basura. No he sabido comportarme como tal, solamente me guiaba en mi orgullo, me jactaba de ser tu hermana, la hija de un kazekage. Y ahora… tengo miedo a ser feliz. Por que? No lo se, solamente … - Temari ya no sabia que decir – Con permiso, me ire a mi cuarto.

Temari salio de ahí caminando y cabizbaja rumbo a su cuarto para pensar y desahogarse. Las palabras de Gaara aun le retumbaban en la cabeza.

-Oye Gaara, creo que te pasaste en esta ocasión – reclamaba Kankuro.

-Lo se, pero es que no entiendo por que Temari, no acepta de una buena vez ese modo de pensar, quizas esta vez nunca vuelva a ver a Shikamaru Nara, y todo por su orgullo y su miedo. Ya no tendra caso tratar este tema apartir de ahora, Shikamaru Nara se ha ido y con el, toda la probabilidad de que Temari sea feliz.

-Tienes razon, es una lastima pero que se le va a hacer. Ella asi lo ha escogido…

Temari se encerro en su cuarto para una vez mas, llorar desconsoladamente como contadas veces lo hacia, pensando en Shikamaru Nara alejarse cada minuto, cada metro, cada centimetro, y con el llevandose la posible oportunidad de ser feliz con el. Mientras que para Shikamaru era lo mismo, el alejarse cada vez de Suna le hacia pensar que el sueño de ser feliz con la mujer de su vida ahí se quedaria para siempre.

Finalmente el sueño vencio a Temari y opto por dormirse.

Muchas horas despues….

Tsunade recibio un recado proveniente de Suna, enviado por Gaara donde le comunica:

_Estimada Hokage:_

_Le mando mis saludos y con ello lo siguiente:_

_Mis ninjas han encontrado a Shikamaru hace un par de dias en una via de la niebla, agonizando y con multiples heridas, una en particular en el estomago, mis medicos le han dado el tratamiento y le han dado las indicaciones necesarias para su pronto reestablecimiento, es por eso que le pido como un favor que lo incapacite por una o dos semanas ya que la herida en el estomago fue demasiado dura y el trabajo podria traerle dificultades._

_Bueno, por otro lado quiero informarle que de acuerdo a lo que habiamos acordado de Shikamaru con lo de mi hermana Temari que se termine, pues Temari ha decidido nunca volver a verlo, asi que espero confiar en usted y si en dado caso enviaria yo a Temari a Konoha usted dispusiera de que Shikamaru no se aparezca o simplemente no se cruce con ella. Me siento avergonzado por pedirle esto pero creo que es lo mejor. Despreocupese, esto no influira en las relaciones de ambas aldeas, seguimos firmes y como si nada hubiese pasado_

_Atentamente _

_Kazekage Sunagakure _

_Sabaku No Gaara_

-Despues de todo termino mal, es algo tan lamentable – Decia Tsunade con mucha calma – Ese Nara… tiene mucha suerte.

De repente ella mando llamar al padre de Shikamaru y en cuestion de minutos Shikaku se presento ante ella.

-Bueno Shikaku – le hablaba seriamente – recordaras que tu hijo fue enviado a una mision de Rango A capturar delincuentes, sabiendo que el mismo escojio dicha mision – Shikaku asiente – bueno, pues lo han encontrado moribundo

-Como?!!!! – Shikaku se altero

-Tranquilizate macho – le reclamo Tsunade – afortunadamente los ninjas de Suna pasaban por ahí y lo encontraron y el ya esta bien, lo curaron y el salio desde la mañana asi que en 2 dias sera cuando el llegue. Tendras que recibirlo como padre que eres.

-Esta bien, menos mal que mi hijo pudo lograrlo, tendre que agradecer a Suna por haberlo rescatado. – Sonreia mirando hacia el techo Shikaku.

-Ya habra tiempo para eso, Shikamaru aun tiene un problema de herida profunda en el estomago que le ha sido curada pero el Kazekage me ha pedido que como fue reciente su curacion lo mas recomendable es darle incapacidad y que se recupere, no se 1 o 2 semanas, por eso tu te ocuparas de realizar las misiones que ya le habia asignado.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, sera como usted lo decida – respondio Shikaku.

-Es todo, puedes irte y contarte a Yoshino que todo esta bien, seguro se pondra contenta.

Shikaku agradecio el gesto de la Hokage y cuando se disponia a abrir la puerta:

-Shikaku, pase lo que pase, veas como veas a Shikamaru, no le pidas explicaciones, solo ve por su bienestar y su recuperacion.

Shikaku entendio a la perfeccion por que lo decia, y solo opto por mover su cabeza positivamente e irse.

Finalmente se llego el atardecer, para Shikamaru significaba acampar y descansar para al dia siguiente proseguir con el camino.

Para Temari era un despertar despues de un largo sueño, se paro y vio que en una mesita que estaba a lado de su cama, estaba la comida, quizas Kankuro se la habia llevado y ella ni se habia dado cuenta.

Pero ella no tenia hambre, estaba demasiado triste, y simplemente no sabia que hacer, quizas se le pasaria luego, y podria retomar su vida normal, como siempre, sin preocupaciones, pero a quien queria engañar, ella misma sabia que se sentiria miserable un buen tiempo o al menos hasta volver a ver a su bebe lloron, quizas para que ahora si puedan ser felices ambos.

De repente recordo otro pasaje, hace unos meses fue la penultima conversación amena que tuvieron y todo inicio por Shikamaru, cuando Temari fue a Konoha.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban sentados en el jardin de los Nara, viendo las nubes, bueno Temari, Shikamaru estaba acostado con los brazos en la cabeza, admirando las nubes por mucho, aunque Temari tambien logro adoptar esa mania de ver las nubes, y todo por culpa de Shikamaru, siempre que se veian, se iban a ver las nubes ya sea el viniendo a Suna o ella yendo a Konoha, peor siempre lo primero e indispensable era ver las nubes, despues de todo era un gran confort, tranquilidad y sueño. Y siempre que las veian terminaban durmiendo.

-Temari – fue el primero en hablar.

-que paso lloron – le respondio con burla.

-no entiendo como es que terminamos llevandonos bien.

Temari se sorprendio al escucharlo.

-Yo tambien pensaba lo mismo. – Temari decia sonriente viendo hacia el cielo.

-Me acuerdo bien, primero nos enfrentamos, cuando estabamos en el palco me veias con un dejo de asco, eso no se me olvida, pero te gane y desde ahí supe que me admirabas.

¿Que yo te admiraba? – decia con burla Temari y Shikamaru asiente – Eso si que es divertido genio, yo nunca te he admirado y nunca lo hare, para mi eres un vago cobarde y lloron, punto.

-Eso dices tu mujer fria problemática – tambien respondia burlon Shikamaru – Aunque cuando me rescataste vaya, despues yo sentia admiración por ti, pero se borro cuando aquella mujer del rio te estaba dando una paliza.

Ese comentario molesto a Temari.

-Yo no necesitaba tu ayuda genio, no se por que tu fuiste – lo decia con recelo.

-Quizas por que sentia las ganas de devolverte el favor, es mas, para serte sincero, pense que ya la habias derrotado y me sentia inútil al ir, y mira, te encontre desmayada en la rama del arbol. Pero no importa, ahora nos llevamos bien, y hacemos un gran equipo o no?

-Claro que si, recuerda que somos 2 en 1 – decia con una sonrisa Temari, misma sonrisa que le gustaba a Shikamaru.

-Claro, claro.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru finalmente acampo en un lugarcillo que aun era desierto, sabia que le tomaria aun 2 dias mas regresar, pero no tenia sueño, nada… y lo malo es que no tenia su shogi portable para jugar en solitario, y eso lo martirizaba, asi que comenzo a ver si habian nubes en la ya oscura noche, pero no, no las hallaba, sin embargo comenzo a inventar sus constelaciones cada vez que las estrellas aparecian mas y mas, hasta que su imaginación la llevo a crear un conjunto de estrellas y dibujar con ellas el rostro de Temari, con la sonrisa que pocas veces se le veia.

Shikamaru se sintio triste y al ver que nadie lo veria, expulso las lagrimas con sentimiento, otra vez si, otra vez Temari… en su corazon.

Mientras tanto en Suna, Temari opto por salir, y recordo el cuarto donde Shikamaru estaria, asi que decidio entrar, y ver como todo estaba acomodado pero con algunos cambios, pero, de repente en el suelo, vio una especie de pulsera, una pulsera que llevaba el nombre de Shikamaru, la agarro y la olio, con tal magnitud que se sintio plena al saborear ese olor, el olor de su querido Shikamaru, despues se paseo por todo el cuarto y en un mueble vio una foto maltratada, y la tomo y se dio cuenta que era de ella,. "esta foto se me habia perdido cuando fui a los examenes chunnin la ultima vez" y decidio ver el reverso y decia la leyenda "Esta mujer problemática es mi princesa de la Arena" y le ganaron las lagrimas una vez mas, no conforme se puso la pulsera de Shikamaru, ya que seria el ultimo recuerdo que tendria de el. "Que bueno que no estare sola, al menos algo me hara olerte a ti" pensaba . Se hecho a la cama y quiso olerlo ahí, y lo obtuvo, el mismo holor de el en la pulsera abundaba por toda la cama, "Hoy me dormire aquí imaginandome a Shikamaru conmigo"

Despues, busco en todos los rincones esperando encontrar algo de Shikamaru que bien podria guardar con tanto recelo pero en eso encontro un sobre en un extremo de la cama en el suelo, asi que decidio tomarlo y en el decia su nombre: Temari. Asi que sin tardia decidio abrirlo y comenzo a leer su contenido:

_Temari:_

_Te conozco sabes? Eres capaz de buscar cada rincon de tu casa cuando deseas encontrar algo, y sabia que de alguna manera husmearías en donde yo me quede quizas para encontrar algo mio y quemarlo. No lo se, solo acepto que me odias y que he de vivir con ese pensamiento toda mi vida. Tus razones tendras para haberme despreciado de la manera como lo hiciste, no lo justifico, pero tampoco lo comprendo sin embargo no te voy a juzgar mujer problemática._

_Quiero decirte que la verdad me siento muy feliz, en parte claro esta, por que finalmente pude desahogar mis verdaderos sentimientos contigo, pese a tu insistencia, te lo conte y ve: se cumplio mi miedo al rechazo. Pero bueno, mi plan como sabias era tener una familia dos hijos y morir yo, Yo queria que tu fueras la madre de mis hijos, pero ya vez no se podra, y por eso he decidido olvidarme de esos sueños estupidos y mejor dirigirme a mis deberes como hijo y como empleado. Y en cuanto a ti, espero que seas feliz y que sigas como siempre, Terca, Necia y Problemática, pero tambien, sincera, alegre y muy bonita. Por que lo primero es que seas feliz._

_Yo me voy de tu lado para siempre para que seas feliz Temari, quizas otro en mi lugar pelearia por que cambiaras de opinión, YO NO, soy un cobarde y tengo aun mas miedo a una segunda oportunidad, por eso despreocupate, si me mandan a Suna pedire que me cambien, y si vienes a Konoha pedire que me exilien o me manden a alguna mision duradera para que nunca nos encontremos y te ahorres disgustos. Es doloroso, pero se que es lo mejor para ti, primero ESTAS TU y luego los demas._

_Bueno Sabaku No Temari, quiero darte las gracias por permitirme conocerte, por permitirme ser tu amigo, y por permitirme ser de gran confianza, SE FELIZ pase lo que pase y descuida que nunca te estorbare. Te amo tanto, tanto que me alejare de ti. Bueno, eso es todo._

_Tuyo sinceramente:_

_Shikamaru Nara_

Y Temari quedo abrumada con esta carta… sorprendida, congelada… no daba credito, el Shikamaru, por amor a ella se alejaria, haria lo que fuera para que nunca se lo topara y todo para que ella "fuera feliz"

Mientras Tanto Shikamaru se daba cuenta que habia olvidado su pulsera…

-Que fastidio… bueno, esa pulsera seguramente si la encuentra Temari, la va a quemar, tendre que darla por muerta tsk que fastidio.

Y Temari… oculto su cara en las sabanas llorando con mucho sentimiento. Ahora si lo habia perdido (quizas) para siempre.


End file.
